


Alone

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: End times - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, End of the World, F/M, Gen, Homelessness, Romance, Starting Over, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 24,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Rae, homeless, thought her world ended a long time ago. Until she wakes up, completely alone. No sounds, no people. She finds a.puppy, they find a men. They then find a.child and another woman.What will they do? What caused the disappearances and what now?
Relationships: Rae and Mike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Alone

She thought the world ended when she lost her long-term boyfriend. She thought it ended when she lost her home because of him, when she was moving from friend to friend, when she ended up on the streets. In a way, it did. Her little piece of it, anyway. But, she was wrong in a way too. The world really ended when she woke on a late summer morning and found herself alone.

She bas been alone since the last friend she lived with reluctantly kicked her out.

"You know I love you Rae. It is just Sean wants it just the two of us." She had said. She packed, with a shrug. Sbe got it and didn't blame her. That was two weeks ago. But traveling alone isn't what she meant when she awoke that morning. There was an unnatural stillness in the air. She, after two weeks sleeping outside, picks up the changing vibe immediately. She sits up cautiously. Quiet and not the quiet of early morning( the sun is just peaking over the horizon bathing her and her meager possessions in a red-orange light). No, this is the quiet of deep space. The quiet of the depths of the sea. No traffic. No voices.

She raises all the way, clinching her blanket around her like a shield. She walks out from under the bridge she was sleeping under. Not one car on the highway. "What the?" She mummurs to herself and her own voice breaking the unnatural stillness makes her jump. She walks further out and looks up thinking there was an accident. But nothing, either direction. It is a major highway and never empty. She had fallen asleep to the diesel engines of the semis. To wake to nothing brought goosebumps all over her body.

She gathers up her stuff in the scuffed knapsack and starts walking, determined to figure this out. She walks towards resturant row( a McDonald's, Wendy's, Burger King, and Huddle House) right off the highway. There is also an always open BP. She is soon to find answers in one of those places. 

At first, she feels relief. There are cars in the BP lot. But, then she gets closer and her relief turns to fear. For, they are all empty. Everyone. The gas station is open but deserted. No cashier. No delivery person( even though a delivery truck is parked outside). The Slurpie machine gurgles. The hotdogs continue to rotate in their heater. The lotto machine flashes. But, she is the only living soul in the place.

Alone! She sicks on to the dirty floor as terror runs in waves through her. Where is everyone?


	2. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shaken Rae finds another living soul.

She couldn't say how long she sat in the midst of the dust, wrappers, cigerette buds, and other debris on the floor of the gas station. She sits with her knees up to her chest slowly rocking back and forth. She prays someone will show( the cashier, delivery driver, a customer, heck even a robber) but no one does. 

She finally stands on shaky legs. She decides that she will make a complete circuit of the store. Maybe someone is locked in the back. Her hope of this is very low. It is more the idea of doing something, no matter how futile. 

She starts behind the counter. She looks in the offices and supply rooms back there. Nothing. People had been there. She finds jackets and purses. A half smoked cigarette in the ashtray. Fresh food in the small fridge. No people to go with their items. She shivers, almost paralyzed again when a sound that wasn't her own ragged breathing inturpts the silence. A whimper.

A small child or an animal. 

"What if it is a trap? What if it is whatever got them? Whatever made everyone else gone?" Her primate brian speaks up. Screams danger. She almost doesn't investigate. It was the thought of it being a child that got her moving. 

She wishes she had a weapon. A gun. A knife. Something. The goosebumps running up and down her back agree. The whimpers are coming from the back of the shop. 

"I meet to investigate that area anyway." The sound of her own voice sends her heart into overdrive. Christ! She takes a couple of very deep breathes and then a couple more before slowly approaching the back parking lot. She stops at the dumpster. She lifts the lid with the carefullness of the bomb squad deciding which wire to clip. Her sigh of relief to only find trash leaves her dizzy.

She walks around the dumpster into the parking lot proper and, there is the source of the whimpers. 

"Ohhh. Ohhh you poor thing. Are you as terrified as I am?" She walks over and falls on her knees with her hand out a few feet away from the tiny puppy. It whimpers a bit more before slowly approaching on it's oversized feet. When it reaches her offered hand, it sniffs and then licks her. She holds still until the pup moves all the way to her. She gently pets the puppy and it's whole body wiggles. 

"Where did they go? Do you know baby?" She whispers. The pup has a name tag in the shape of a pink bone. A girl then. Her name confirms this. "Lady. I am Rae. Well Raelynn but go by Rae. Seems we are the only living souls here. Now what?"


	3. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae decides what to do next.

"Okay Lady," the tiny pup wiggles in joy at the sound of her name. "Now what?" No longer alone, her responsibility for the tiny creature steadies her some. Still completely in the dark at where everyone was, she knew she had to seek answers. But first, Lady and her need breakfast.

"Come Lady, lets see what we can find for grub." She scampers after her, her to big paws causing her to slide on the tile. Rae laughs before lifting the puppy into her arms. It seems less scary to enter the eerie silence with Lady. 

She walks over to the aisle with the pet supplies. She picks up a small bag of puppy food, two feeding bowls, and a leash. Even in her current predicament( homeless and alone) she still feels guilty at the theft. After a moments thought, she goes over to the notebooks and pens. Selecting one of each, she writes down a list of what she has taken, their prices, and where she was, as well as the date. She is determined to keep a detailed list. She hopes to make it up someday. Lord, that there would be someone to pay back. 

She feels herself getting overwhelmed again and takes several deep breaths. When her heart rate is near normal again, she feeds and waters her new friend. After seeing Lady to her breakfast, she thinks of her own. 

She isn't hungry, way to nervous, but, she knows she has to eat. That she will need her strength for whatever it is she is next to face. With that thought in mind, she picks up a few single breakfast bars and a bottle of orange juice. She records her breakfast in the notebook. 

After her and Lady both eat, she picks up a bookbag and places the pups supplies in it. She adds crackers, tuna, spam, more breakfast bars, and a few bottles of water. It is enough food for today. She prays that the next day will not find her and Lady alone.

She attaches the lease to the pups collar, shoulders both her knapsack and the bookbag and walks out of the store. She heads to the highway and the hope( or pray) of a passing car.


	4. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will her and Lady find any signs of life?

"Come Lady." She had attached the leash to the pups collar. She hopes she is leash trained. Carrying her will not be easier with two full bags of supplies. But, leaving her behind is not an option. Not only would the poor little thing be alone but, so would she. To her relief, Lady eagerly trots beside her.

"Now, where are we going?" She has a few options. She can continue down resturant row or, head onto the highway. She debates for a second before finally heading down towards the resturants.

"There are more likely to be people there." She explains to the pup. Lady wags her tail. She doesn't understand the human but, is happy to be back with one. They walk over to an Arby's.

"Well, they don't open for breakfast and it is only," she looks down at her watch and frowns. It was stopped. She shudders all over when she realizes it had stopped around the time she understood she was alone.

"Crap! I don't know but not yet lunch time. Let's try the McDonald's. They are almost always open." With a drive through open until two am. and opening back up at six for breakfast, this is pretty close to true. 

There are cars in the parking lot. Rae walks carefully around them. Lady sniffs. She smells the absent humans but whines when she senses they are gone. 

"I know girl. Let's try inside." The door is open. The lights are on. There are McMuffins, warming under the lights. Breakfast prep had been in full swing when it happened.

"Whatever it is." Rae mumbles. The trash cans stand empty of trash but, not refitted with new bags. The napkin dispensers are only full on one side. The trays are washed but not stacked in front. They find a rag and spray bottle on one of the tables.

"In the middle of prepping and then just gone." She softly says as she sinks into a bench. Lady whines at her feet. She lifts her up. "What happened here? What happened to everyone but us?" She asks the pup.


	5. The Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair head down a deserted, creepy highway.

"So, now what Lady?" The puppy looks up and whimpers. "Yah, I feel the same. Well, no use letting the food go to waste." She gathers up the pre-made breakfast sandwiches, adding them to her bag. She records what she took in her notebook. She also grabs some cartoons of OJ and milk.

"There is nothing more to be done here. I say we head to the highway. Maybe whatever this is, is confined to this town." The puppy wags her tail in agreement. "Okay then. Let's head out." She readjusted her bags, making a note to find something to carry them and, the sure- to-tire puppy, in. She plans to walk until it is dark. Somewhere out there, must be answers, other humans, something. So, says the law of averages and common sense.

She held on to that hope as her and Lady enter the deserted highway. The feeling of desolation, of wrongness, is so strong it raises every hair on her body. She looks down to see Lady is experiencing the same. She shivers all over and bends down to pick up the pup. She needs the contact and Rae needs the feel of another heartbeat next to her. 

"Okay. I know it is strange but, we must move forward or we will never know." She is syncing herself up by talking to the puppy. She feels a sense of terror bone deep. What if whatever took the others is out there, waiting on them? Her legs freeze, unable to move forward. Lady licks her face, unfreezing her. She isn't alone. Both her and her canine friend need to find others. She starts forward.


	6. Eerie Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange journey down a deserted highway doesn't help Rae's nerves.

She walks along the side. Lady trots along beside her. It is force of habit that keeps her on the side for her and the pup could walk in the center of the four lane highway. There is no cars, no semis, no trucks, nothing, coming down either side of the highway. 

The only sounds she hears are the sounds of her own footfalls and the pups paws. She has never knew such silence. The modern world is full of noise. Horns, sirens, voices raised in anger and laughter. Songs and ringing phones. This silence is eerie and raises all the hair on her body again. 

She keeps thinking( hoping, praying?) that if she walks far enough, that she will have to find another person. But, all she finds is more empty highway. They walk for hours, eating mile after mile. She stops when her canine companion flops on her belly. Lady looks up at her with exhausted eyes.

"Okay sweetie. Let's take ten or so. Get some water and grub." She feeds and waters the pup. Lady eats laying down and she realizes she has pushed the pup to far. "Sorry buddy. I guess the silence and vastness was hypnotic and I lost track. I will do better. After all, it is you and me against this strange, empty world." Lady wags her tail and Rae eats some of the McMuffins and drinks a liter of water. "Okay, let's find a place to bed down." She gathers the now empty bowls. She places them back in her sack. The trash she places in an empty bag. She will throw it away when she finds a can. She picks up the sleeping pup and moves off the highway. She decides they can both use a bed.


	7. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a deep sleep, they head back out where Rae sees something that stops her heart.

They find a hotel. It is one of those, rent by the week, can't guarantee the beds have been changed since the last guest, Playboy included on the TV, must prepay for every phone call, dumps. But, you know what they say about beggers. It isn't like she is paying, anyway. 

There is no one in the office or the apartment behind it. She fetches a key card and heads to the room marked on it. She tries the door before sliding the card and it opens right up. She frowns at this. Without the security of a lock, does she want to stay here? What decides her is the pure exhaustion that plagues her every step. She figures she can wedge the chair under it. 

"Besides, we may be the last two living souls." She tells the pup who dutifully wags her tail before curling in a ball on the center of one of the beds. "Right then. That is yours." RaeLynn slips her sneakers off and curles on the other one. She is asleep within minutes.

She wakes slowly the next morning. Her body unused to the comfort of a mattress, even a poor one such as this, had fully relaxed. That and the fear and exhaustion had allowed her to sleep and sleep deep. The puppy's whines had waken her. The poor girl needs the toilet as does her new mistress.

She opens the door and lets the puppy out knowing she won't wander far and then heads to the potty herself. The shower lures her. Even if it is just cold water, she needs to clean herself.

She gets the pup back in and resecures the door before turning on the water. To her delight it is hot. She stands under it, using the hotel's complimentary soap and shampoo, until the water starts to turn cold. She slips on clean clothes, bagging her dirty ones seperate.

"Okay now for breakfast." She tells Lady. She fillls her bowls and the pup gets down to some serious eating. Rae pulls her hair info a bun and takes out the last of the McMuffins and the juice. After breakfast, she thinks od the hotels TV. If, whatever is happening is just local, there may be news of it. 

She turns it on to snow. She runs through all the stations. It is all snow. "Well darn. It was an idea. The pup givea her a reasuring lick. "Now what? We can stay here but, there are no answers here. So, I say we move on. I promise more frequent stops. Maybe find a stroller or something for you. Let's go look." 

She gathers up all her supplies, hooks Lady to her leash and they are off. A mile down the road is a thrift shop. Deserted as everywhere in this strange new world, it does have a stroller in the front display window. A double one. Perfect for hauling supplies and a easily tiring pup. Rae tries the door and it is locked. Undeterred, she finds a limb and smashes out the front window. No alarm goes off. No police come. Rae is both relieved and disappointed. She and the pup work their way in. She grabs the stroller. She also grabs some more clothes, unsure when she will be able to wash hers again. She places the clothes in her knapsack, makes careful note of what she has taken in her.notebook, including the smashed window, and they head out. She places her bags in the back and the puppy in the front. She curles up like the Lady she is causing Rae to laugh. 

That laughter ends abruptly when she sees the shadow up ahead. It is of legs and a torso. It is moving so not a mannequin. She freezes.


	8. Please, Be A Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Lady meet Mike.

The puppy whines breaking her paralysis. She starts to back up.

"Please, don't run!" His plea stops her as he steps out of the shadows. He is just a bit taller then Rae. His skin just a shade lighter then her own with a reddish tint. Native American ancestry and a bit of Oriental with his slightly slanted eyes. She catalogs this as she looks him over. She is trying to determine if he is safe. Her street smarts dulled by the utter strangeness of this whole experience.

"Please, be a good guy! Please!" He understands her fear. He is experiencing some himself. His training, extensive as it was, had never prepared him for something like this. She is tough, with her slghtly kinky hair falling out of the bun, her walnut colored skin, her brown eyes full of courage and fear. She holds tight to the stroller and he losses his breath. Is there a child?

"I am. I swear it. My name is Mike. Mike Chu." He holds his hand our and lifts the other. See, no threat.

She hesitates for a moment. To take his hand would show she trusts him and she isn't sure she does. But, he is another human. The pickens for that are small. Can she afford to not try?

She lets go of the stroller and steps forward. Taken his offered hand, she says," Rae, RaeLynn Jones. And this is Lady." She moves the stroller's canopy to reveal the pup.

"Ohh, hello sweetie. You are a beauty." The pup goes ecstatic at his greeting, roling over to be petted with a furiously wagging tail. Rae relaxes a bit more. Had Lady not trusted him..

"Hello Rae. Well, what now? I don't know the etiquette for this type of situation."

"I can't imagine Emily Post wrote her column with this in mind. We can start by a bit of immediate history."

"Good idea. There is a bench in the courtyard." He leads them to it. Courtyard may be a bit grand for the bench( wooden cracked in several places) and the broken fountain. But, it is a place to sit in the open. 

"Tell me where you were when this 'event' happened?" Mike asks.

She lifts Lady up into her lap before beginning. "Well, I was asleep under a bridge about twenty miles due east of here."


	9. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to get to know each other.

"Well, I woke up and the silence was eerie. It still is. There was no sound of traffic, no sirens, no voices." He nods. He knows what she means. "I went searching. Headed to the 24/7 convience store. When it was empty, Christ Mike, I thought myself insane. Their was signs of human activity. Purses and coats in the breakroom. A cig in the ashtray. The slurpie machine was gurgling, the hotdogs were making their rounds in the heater. But no humans. That is where I found Lady. She was as terrified as I was, as I am. I stocked up on supplies for us. But, I didn't steal them." She says as if he had accused her of doing just that. " see," she pulls out the notebook where she was keeping track of everything. ," the store, the date, and what I took and it's cost. I pray I can make it up to someone. God that there will be someone who I can pay."

"Rae, you are a good woman. You did extrudinary in a horrible situation."

"This is where you tell me you are filming an elaborate movie or TV show." 

"I wish I could." He must tell her something but can't risk the truth, not yet. "I am as confused as you are."

"So, what is your story?"

"I am in the military. Was or I guess am, on leave. Was at my parents when I woke to this empty world." It is only partially true. "I was doing what you were doing, trying to find other survivors." That is all true. "So glad to run into you and Lady. It is nice to know I am not the last person on earth."

"Yes. But maybe the last man. Where did you come from? How far has this spread?"

"My base is fifty clicks away, my parent's house twenty-five. It is at least twenty-five miles of complete emptiness. I have heard birds, saw a few insects. A cat or two, some other dogs. But no humans."

"Oh God!" The panic she had to hold back while alone in fear of going completely insane is released with Mike's presence. She starts to shake. Mike places the puppy back in the stroller and wraps his arms and legs around her.

"Let it out Rae. You have earned it." She shakes and cries for the next half hour. When she is still, he losens his grip on her.

"Now what? What do we do now?" She asks.

"I was heading towards my base. There may be answers there. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes please. I can't be alone again."


	10. Rae's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they head towards the base, Rae feels him in on her past.

"So, how did you end up under a bridge?" They are walking along, taking turns pushing the stroller.

""Wow! We have know each other all of an few hours."

"I am not sure the proper rules of etiquette apply. We are not sure if their is anyone else around. It makes sense to get to know each other." She can find no fault in his logic. So, with a deep sigh, she starts.

"I have to go back some. Quite a lot actually."

"We have the time." 

"Okay. You can tell I am mixed race."

He nods. "As am I."

"True. Well, you can probably see the two major ones but I am also part Hispanic. My mom was/ is, crap I don't know.."

"Go with is." He softly suggests. He can't guarantee that and must be esquistly careful but, if it helps her..

"Okay is then. She is bi-racial. Her mom had a relationship with an Hispanic man and my mom was the result. She, in turn, slept with a black man and made me. That is important. I promise." He nods. Very important maybe. He will have to think on it later. "Anyway. My childhood wasn't easy. I was relentlessly teased. I won't revist the names but you can imagine."

"I can. I am sorry." She shrugs it off.

"I fought back by studying. I knew my ticket to a better life lay in education. So, that was my focus. I was gifted with a scholarship for the first year to the college I wanted to attend. I figured by working and a bit of financial aid, I could swing the rest. I had it all planned. Then he showed up." She stopped walking and talking.

"Would you like to seat down?" There was a wall low enough along the highway they were walking on. She nodded and he lifts the pup out to sniff and do her business. 

"Thanks. Him. John. He knew all the right things to say. To do. I had never dated, you see. Was focused on school and, well, I thought myself to different, to ugly to.."

"Your not. Your classmates were fools."

"Thanks. But, it turned out I was the bigger one. He took what he wanted and moved on. He left me a gift through. I was pregnant." He starts and stares at her. 

"The baby. The child. Where?"

"I lost it in the third month. I also lost my scholarship. They gave it to someone who was ready to start college. I couldn't go back to my mom. I just couldn't. So, I moved in with a friend. I told myself that I would stay there long enough to get over him and the loss of the child. I was working, part time as a cashier. Saving but not really planning. Was drifting, you see, on a sea of depression and guilt. I was to be better. Do better. Then my friend's boyfriend moved in. I was a third wheel. I hadn't saved enough to get a place so.."

"So, you were sleeping under a bridge."

"Yep."

"I am sorry about the baby." He says softly, touching the back of her hand for a second.

"Thanks. So, that is me. What about you?"

"I will tell you after we eat." Rae realizes she is hungry. They make a meal out of their combined supplies.


	11. Mike's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike telks her what he can of his past. What is safe to tell.

"Your turn." She says when they are done. She sits swinging her legs, like a child with Lady asleep under them.

"Should I start with my childhood?" She shrugs.

"However you wish."

"Okay. Well, my mom is Cherokee. She meet my dad when she went to college. He was different then the boys on the rez. Enough to make my grandparents nuts. The courtship was fast and they married between her freshman and sophomore years. Her parents were livid. She was to marry within her community. Not a Chinese man. But, there was nothing they could do. She was married. I was on the way before their first anniversary.

I understand your struggle to grow up multicultural. My dad taught me of my heritage on his side, my mom her's. But, no one could show me how to fit into both. The kids at school had a blast making up nicknames for me. I was called orange boy throughout grade school. A Jap once in high school." They way he tightened his fist tells her why it was only once. "Not Japanese. I am proud of both my parents heritages. 

My escape was the military. There we were all the same. Grunts, at first." He pauses her preparing for the half truths he now must give her. "I joined the army right out of high school. I had been shooting a gun since I could hold one. My pappy, my mom's dad, had me target practicing from age five. Could shoot a bow and arrow too. So infantry was the way to go. Been in five years. We just got back from field training and was giving a weeks leave. I was due back tomorrow."

"That why you are heading towards the base?"

"That and they may have answers. If this thing is a terrorist attack.."

"What type of terrorist attack takes out everyone but a few people and animals?" She had getting up and was gathering the sleeping pup so doesn't see his head go down when he answers.

"I don't know but they may. It is worth a shot."

"That it is. A destination anyway. I was just wondering."  
"You were surviving. That is something." She nods and they start off again, walking up the highway with their shadows trailing behind.


	12. The Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will they find at his base?

The feel the desertion as soon as they approach.

Like everywhere else they had been since it happened, the base gives off a feeling of emptiness. A feeling of wrongness. This place that should be full of activity lays still. She starts to shudder and he goes to put his arm around her before rethinking it.

"There still may be some answers inside. Provisions at the very least." She nods in acknowledgement and follows him in.

The guard stand stands empty. "Someone cleaned up then." Mike thinks as he checks it. There is nothing useful in it and he comes down.  
.  
"Anything?"

"Nope. As empty as.."

"The world." She starts to shake again and this time, he draws her close. She resists for a second.before relaxing against him. "Oh God Mike! What is this?" He almost tells her what he knows but, they are cleaning up. That fact stops him. 

"I don't know but, we will keep each other safe. Come, let's see what else we can find." The enter the base proper. The linoleum floors echo with their footfalls as they walk down them. They have Lady on her leash and she is sniffing and whining as she leada them. Their should be people here and there wasn't. It frightens the poor pup and Rae eventually picks her up holding her close.

The barracks, the mess hall, the ammunition depo, the training fields, it is all empty. The ammo is gone. The firearms also. That makes sense to him but, if Rae wasn't walking around in shock, it would concern her.

He does find some MRE's in the mess. He fills a knapsack full of them. He fills another with medical supplies.

"Do you want to bunk here tonight?" He asks her.

"I know that would be logical but, It is just to creepy."

He privately agrees. It concerns him that someone was doing cleanup. He wants to put some miles between them and the base. He goes to the motor pool, praying he would find something. He sighs in relief at the sight of the jeeps. He grabs a set of keys and climbs in after helping her get the bags, pup, and herself, in. 

"Let's see if our friend here, travels well." They are soon pulling out.


	13. The Highway Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head out and panic starts to grip Rae.

The pup does travel well. Curls up between them on the front seat and sleeps.

"She has been in a car before. I wonder where she has been, who her people were?" Rae says as she strokes the pup's head.

"She has been well cared for, obviously loved. She seems content enough but must miss them." Mike says.

"I do too. I don't know them but miss them. Simply for the fact they are other humans."

"I know Rae. Me too." He lays his hand over hers for a second before placing it back on the steering wheel.

"Where are we going?" She needs to change the subject. If she starts thinking about the vast emptiness they are traveling, she may go insane.

"I thought to drive towards the next big city. See how far this is spread."

"Good idea." They get quiet as the miles are ate up under the jeep's wheels. 

"I have had the fantasy of driving on an empty stretch of highway and be able to go as fast as I wanted. Never expected.."

"So, you wanted to be a race car driver?"

"No. Always was interested in the military. The order appealed to me. What about you?"

"I wanted to be the next Halley Berry when I was younger. As I got older and more realistic, I decided I wanted to be a writer. My mom tried to convince me to choose a more stable path. But, writing was in my very bones. So, we compromised, I was going to major in journalism and minor in creative writing before.."

"Well, you can write about what happened or is happening." She smiles.

"It would be perfect. The ultimate news story and could sure use a creative writers spin. It feels unreal still."

"That it does. Just so you know, if or when, all of this is solved, it isn't to late to go back to school."

"Seriously! I guess I could walk into any university and take classes for free. You can be my professor and Lady here can be my classmate." Her voice holds a tone of building histeria and Mike stops the car. He takes her shoulders and turns her to face him. 

"Follow my breathing. Breath with me." His tune allows no argument and she does. "Better?" He asks after several minutes of synchronized deep breaths.

"Yes. Sorry I just...I am scared. Badly scared."

"You have a right to be. This is beyond anything I have trained for. But, we are in this together and will figure it out. I will keep you safe. Promise. Now, it is starting to get dark. How about we find a place to bunk down?"

"Sounds good."


	14. A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae has a horrible nightmare and Mike comforts her.

They find a hotel. There are a few scattered cars in the parking lot. For just a moment, Rae's heart leaps. Maybe there are people here! But, as they exit the jeep, the feeling of abandonment, of wrongness, hits. She hidges her breath, trying to hold back a sob. Hope denied is a hard blow. Mike catches her eye and reaches for her before dropping his hand. 

"I will check them out. Stay here, please." She nods and leans against the jeep. Lady, sniffs around before whining. She feels it too.

He looks through each vehicle. He finds evidence of human activity, empty soda bottles, bags of trash from fast food restaurants, gas receipts, luggage, and the like. But no people. He walks back over to Rae.

"Nothing then?"

"No. Like everywhere else. Signs of people without.."

"Without the people. I need to sleep."

"Yes. Rest will do us all good. Do you want seperate rooms?"

"No! Sorry, no I ..two beds but.." He nods and heads to the office. He returns with several key cards.

"Let's see which one opens to a double bed."

"If they open at all. I wonder how long electric locks will continue to work."

"Good point. It depends on how well set up the power plant is to function independent of humans." They walk over and find they still work, for now. The second one is a double occupancy room. They enter.

"I will take the bed closest to the door." Mike explains. He relocks it and adds a chair under it. 

"I did the same at the hotel you found me at. Though, I don't know if it would protect me from whatever took everyone off." She sits cross legged on the bed with Lady curled up beside her.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. Whatever it was is over."

"How do you know? It could be resting. It could come back!"

"Rae, " he hesitates. They are still cleaning up. They just hadn't made it here yet. So, he doesn't tell her how he knows."Rae, it seems we are immune. Us and Lady. If we weren't, we wouldn't be here. Right?"

"Makes sense."

"Try to rest. Nothing will get to you while I am here." She lays down, fully dressed bar her shoes, curles around the pup, and drifts off. He does a bit later.

Her screams awake him. The pup is frantically barking. He jumps up and scans the room for threats as he hurries over to her.

"It is okay girl. I have her." He sooths the pup and places her on the floor. He then wraps her frailing arms and legs, tight. "Shhh, you are safe." He repeats over and over. She slowly stills and her breathing evens out.

"Just a nightmare." She says in a hoarse voice.

"Yes. Let me get you some water." He gets up and fills one of the plastic glasses by the sink. He hands it to her. "Want to tell me about it?"

"A blackness. A deep, oppressive blackness. It covered everything, everyone. When it lifted, I thought all would be okay. But, that is when everything, everyone was gone. Like a reverse Creation. Not just the people but everything. I was running, looking for you and Lady. But was completely alone."

"I am so sorry. Such dreams are expected in this situation."

"Promise," she reaches out and grabs his hand, squeezing tight. "Promise you won't leave."

He turns his hand around to link their fingers and squeeze back. "I promise. I will be with you."

She lets out a breath. He lets go of her hand.


	15. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple discuss what to do next as they head back out on the road.

"So, do you have a plan? I mean, should we make a plan? Moving from one abandoned place to another is getting us no closer to answers." She has moved a bit farther back from him although he was still close enough to touch. That was reasuring to her.

"I have been thinking." That is all he had been doing. To keep them safe was his main goal. Answers can wait. Though she needs to think he is working on answers. "This might have only affected the cities. The country may be safe, uneffected, you know. Heading out to the country may be our best option." 

"It is a plan. We can do that. It is better then being in this creepy city."

"Agree. Do you want to try to get more sleep or do you want to leave now?"

"I think more sleep is an impossibility. We can go now."

"Okay. Let's pack up." A bit of a joke as everything but themselves and the dog was still in the jeep. They need to just slip their shoes on and gather Lady.

They walk out and to the jeep. Rae shudders as she passes the still creepy cars. They feel somehow less real then the jeep. Mike reaches for her hand. She lets him hold it until she is safely in the jeep. They hurry off.


	16. Another Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a scared and hungry, Melody.

"Stop the car!" Her scream takes him out of the half daze he had been in. Lulled by the empty street in front of him and the soothing engine, he is wide awake, alert, and slamming on his brakes. His fight adrenaline floods his body. As soon as he stops, she is reaching for the car door and headed out.

"Woo, where do you think you are going?"

"There is someone back there!" She struggles but he holds her fast.

"Wait! We must make sure it isn't dangerous." Damn him. He needs to be more alert. She shouldn't have been the first one how saw whoever was back there. If it is..

"It is just a little girl." Stunned, he drops his hand. She is out in a flash. A few beats later, he is following her.

She sits on the front stoop of her house. She holds her favorite battered doll. They stare at her from the end of her driveway.

"Hey! Are you two safe? Momma says Melody is not to talk to strangers but, she be gone. Nana and auntie too. Melody all alone." It comes out in a rush.

"We are. We are very safe. Can we come to you?" Mike asks.

'Uh huh. Do you know where they went mister?"

"I am Mike and this is Rae. We are trying to find that out." He is fasinated by the fact she is also bi-racial. There must be something about that, that allowed them to survive.

"Melody. I be Melody and I am aweful hungry."

"Christ!" Rae says. It had been three days since the event. What had the child been eating? She looks to Mike. He just shakes his head. She isn't alone now. It is something.

"Momma say Melody can't use the stove. Not big enough. But she gone."

"I understand. Let's go inside and see what we can find. Is that okay?" She thinks on it. They watch the thoughts play across her face.

"Swear on Jesus you be good people. Cause you can't swear on Jesus and lie."

He lifts his right hand and Rae does the same. "We swear on the name of Jesus we are good people and mean only to help Melody."

"K. Can you make spaggetti-o's. They are my favorite. I know we have some. I seen them. But, can't open the can." Rae's eyes filled with tears. She turned away so the child wouldn't see.

"We can do that." They walk inside. There are blankets on the couch and a child's pillow. They follow her into the kitchen where they see what she had been eating. Several open cereal boxes sit on the table. A almost empty peanut butter jar beside them.

"See. Melody can eat the cereal but the milk spilled when I tried to pour it." They see the milk, souring now, in front of the fridge.

"It is okay Melody. How about I make you some spaghetti-oes and you show Rae your room." Rae nods. They will need to gather stuff for her. If she can determine her favorite things it will make it easier. 

Her room showed she was a loved child. Filled with dolls, stuffed animals and posters of animals( and won't she love Lady) on the walls. A bookshelf held a collection fit for a children's library. Her closet and drawers are full of dresses, jeans, t's, tights, and assorted other clothes. 

"Melody, can you show me your favorite dress?" She pulls out a purple one filled with lace and bows. "How about your favorite t-shirts?" She gives her several. They do this with all her stuff, picking out favorite books, dolls, stuffy's. When they are done, Mike calls her in for the requested spaghetti-oes. While she eats, Rae packs the stuff she has picked out in a couple of book bags.

"Thank you Mister Mike. I was so hungry." He had also poured her a glass of milk from the gallon that wasn't spilled. She drowns it, so he pours another. Rea gives him a thumbs up sign ehen she enters. She had placed the bags by the door. She had also packed the children's soap and shampoo, as well as other things to do her hair. He nods. After she finishes her much needed meal, Mike asks," Melody, how old are you?"

"Melody be four her next birthday."

"Would you like to come with us?"

"Melody don't want to be all by myself but, momma will miss me."

"How about this, we leave a note for momma. That way she will know you are safe and where you will be."

"Okay. Will you take the spaghetti-oes?

"Absolutely." He packs a bag full of the spaghetti-oes and other child fruendly foods. He rinses out and.packs her sippy cup and the others that are in the cabinet as well as, her other dishes. He washs the pan he cooked in and places it in the drainer. He throws away the cereal boxes and peanut butter jar. He empties the trash. He cleans up the milk.

Meanwhile, Rae was taken Melody through the house. She is looking for any info on the child. Stuff they may need if they find an authority figure. She finds her birth certificate and a baby picture of her. Melody looks over at it. 

"That was Melody as a baby with momma." Momma was white so daddy must be black.

"Very sweet. Any pictures of daddy?"

"No. Momma says he gone. Nana say he a bum. Autie say word Melody not allowed to repeat."

"Ahh." She gets it. "Wanna take the picture with you? So, we will know what your momma looks like."

"Okay." They head back towards the kitchen. She smiles when she.sees he has cleaned up. Military habit, she supposes. She is partly right. He doesn't want evidence of a live child left.

They head out. When they get to the jeep and Melody sees the pup, she goes crazy with joy. 

"A doggie! A real doggie! Can I sit by it? Can I pet it?"

"Yes and yes. Her name is Lady." Rae says as she gets her strapped in. 

"Hi Lady. I am Melody." The pup is equally excited abd is half on her lap before they pull away. They maintain a steady conversation for the first few miles until both fall asleep.

"Her name.is Melody Harmony Fisher. Her birthday is August 15 2016. Her mom is/was Lilly Ann Fisher. Father unknown. Mom was white. I found her birth certificate and a newborn pic with mom."

"Good job."

"Thanks. Christ Mike, what if we had went down a different street?"

"We didn't."

"But what if?"

"Don't. The 'what if's' will drive you mad. She is safe now." She nods. "I am sorry Rae. I don't mean too. It is just I was thinking the same."

"Yah. What is it about us? We have a very distinct thing in common. Do you think it protected us from whatever this was?"

"I believei t must have." He pulls over to let Lady use the potty. Their other stray slept the sleep of a finally safe child.


	17. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike debates what to tell Rae as he drives them to another safe place to bed down.

He drives and thinks. What to tell her? When and how? They are in it together now. A unit. They are tasks to protect each other and the two ladies in the back seat. He smiles when he sees Lady's head in Melody's lap. She knows her job too. Good girl.

It doesn't solve the central problem. He knows more then he is telling and Rae will soon realize that. When she does and he hasn't told her, he will lose her trust. That will only cause danger and suffering for them all. So, he has to tell her and soon. He sighs and starts thinking about plans for the night. All the ladies are asleep. He will have to get some too and soon. He has to be at his must alert. 

"Where are we?" She groggily asks.

"In a barn. Thought it would be a.good place to bunk down. After we eat "

"You drove the jeep in?"

"Yes. It seems safer to keep everything together."

"Everything that feels real?"

"That is it exactly." She is right. They, the pup, Melody, and all they possesed seemed the only real things in this strange new world. The barn was granted that status when he pulled into it. It became part of their orbit. When they leave it will go back to being less real. "Now, for grub."

"I am not hungry." She says even as her stomach loudly growls, saying otherwise. He just raises his eyes at her. "Okay but the babies first."

They wake Melody with the lure of more Spaghetti-oes. Mike had made a small fire in a milk can and set about heating some up. They gave her that and a bottle of water. They ate MRE's heated the same way. 

"Where are we?" Melody wakes enough to ask( she had ate in a half concious state).

"A barn." Mike replies.

"A barn. Melody see barns in her book. They have cows and horses. Where the cows and horses?" A good question. Either out to pastor or.. "Did the bad thing take them too?"

"I don't know sweetheart. They may be in the fields. We will look in the morning, okay? Let's make you a bed in the hay. It will be soft and smell good." Rae set about doing it as Mike cleaned up the fire and their trash. He is impressed with Rae. She handled Melody just right. When she is back to sleep, he urges Rae to sleep too. 

"What about you?"

"I am right behind you." He secures the doors, makes sure all the windows are tightly shut, and lays down on front of them. After a bit, he drifts off.


	18. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is a bit more honest with Rae.

He dozes but doesn’t fall into a deep sleep. There are to many people counting on him to keep them safe to do that. He knows he must tell Rae as much as it is safe to tell her and soon. Keeping her in the dark is actually more dangerous. He sighs, turns over and meets her eyes.

“You need sleep.” He says.

“So do you. Wanna tell me what is keeping you awake?”

“Yah. I need to tell you something.”

“What you know about what this is?”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you. I do know more then what I orginally told you. I know more then what it is safe to tell you now. But, I will tell you all I can and promise to be more honest in the future.” He sat up as did Rae. “First thing I want to assure you, the event is over. None of us are going to disappear.”

“ They are dead aren’t they?” 

“Yes. It wasn’t how it was meant to happen. It was to protect. That is how they got it authorized. Something went horribly wrong and now they are cleaning up.”

“We are still in danger.” She states as chills run through her.

“Yes. Whoever is left, people like us.”

“Multiracial?”

“Yes. It protected us somehow. Whoever is cleaning up, must also be. They will want to know how we survived. Will want to do experiments on us. Then may..”

“Get rid of us?”

He nods. “That is my fear.”

“What did they do? Can you tell me?”

“Not yet. But I will as soon as it is safe. I promise.”

“What now? What do we do?”

“Try to stay a step ahead. I will keep you safe.”

“No. We will both keep her safe and each other.”

“Deal."


	19. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun in the midst of the fear.

They slip out of the barn as the sun is coming up. Melody is awake and sits happily snuggling with Lady.

“Where we going Mike?” She asks. Rae looks at him. It is a good question. What does staying a step ahead mean?

“We are going to drive into the country, farther into the country. So, be on the lookout for cows and horses.”

“K. Lady, we got's to look for cows and horsies.”

“They will start in the big cities first.” He whispers to Rae.” She nods. She could ask what would happen when they start looking in the country but decides not to. Not yet.”

They drive for awhile and something occurs to Rae. “Mile, what is the gas mileage on this jeep?” He grins.

“I was wondering when you would ask. It has a duel gas tank. Designed to drive for very long distances without having to stop.”

“Ah and when it is finally empty, can we pump more gas without.?”

“Without someone to push a button that gets it flowing? I have a plan. Most farmers have their own gas supply. Their tanks are easier to work.”

“Makes sense.”

“Mike! Rae! Look?” Melody is bouncing up and down in the back seat. Lady starts barking. Mike stops the car and follows her finger. He expects to see cows or horses. What he sees has him smiling broadly.

It is a huge swing set in the middle of a field. “Can we swing? Please!” she pleads.

“Well, Lady probably needs to potty. For a few minutes.” Mike says. Rae is charmed. She loves to swing. It will be nice for Melody to have a bit of normalcy for a few minutes. She takes the little girls hand as Mike takes her other. Lady runs ahead, sniffing eagerly.

“Hold on tight.” Mike instructs her as he places her on the swing. Rae sits beside her. Mike pushes her and Rae pulls herself up.

“Reach for the sky and then pull back.” Rae instructs Melody. She does and they are soon both flying up. Both start laughing. Mike watches with one eye, scanning for threats with the other. Rae looks to Melody and it hits her, hard. Her child would have been around her age, had it lived. Her throat closes and her laugh turns into a sob. Mike hears and looks to her. She turns her head away as she shakes it

“Later.” She mouths nodding to Melody who has no idea anything is wrong. He nods.

“Want to go higher?” he asks the little girl. She squeals ‘yes.’ Rae climbs off and walks a bit away. She sinks to her knees and Lady comes up. She whines and licks her face.

“It is okay Lady. It will be okay.” She buries her head in her fur and sobs for a moment. Mile gets Melody back into the back seat before Rae comes back with the pup so she doesn’t see she had been crying.

They drive for another hour before Melody slips into a nap. “Want to talk about it?” Mike softly asks.

“My child would have been Melody's age. It just hit me. He or she is gone. Melody’s mommy is. They all are. It suddenly overwhelmed me.”

“Understandable.”

“Are we going to have to re-start the whole thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Babies. I am talking,’ be fruitful and multiply. Fill the earth.’ I am asking if they would even be safe. If this is it? The end of everything or a new beginning?”


	20. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He attempts to comfort her as they discuss the future.

“I don’t know?” Mike answers softly. “I don’t know. I want to believe we aren’t it. That we aren’t the last.”

“I want to believe that true. But, we don’t know! It is the not knowing that is so hard!” She buries her hands in her face and sobs. He pulls over and takes her in his arms. She rests her head on his chest and sobs out her fear. He rubs her back and mummers nonsense words over her. He wishes he could say, could tell her all would be okay. That the world would continue. But he doesn’t know and that is the hell of it. The not knowing, as she said. Would it effect any future pregnancy or even fertility? He can't say.

This gets him thinking. Would they be the new Adam and Eve?. Would they need to repopulate the earth. There must be more, right? Since they survived, there must be other multi-racial people out there who can…but they are here now. Who knows where the others are. If they exist, are they still around. They were blessed. Rae has street smarts. He has the military training. Melody and Lady were just blessed they were found. In the horror after the Event, it would be to easy to believe those who say,’ I am from the government and am here to help?’ To easy. 

They might be it. The only ones free and capable. This thought triggers another. Capable. She lays heavy against him. It has been a long while since. He tries to move her a bit away but she clings tight to him. He looks back hoping to find Melody awake but she is sleeping soundly, her head on Lady. Rae looks up, sensing the change in the atmosphere. He looks deep into her eyes before lowering his lips.


	21. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss. Will they do more?

She rises up to meet him. His mouth turns up in a smile before they touch. It isn’t what he was expecting. He expected hesitation, if not a complete pushback. Instead, she melts into him. He holds her close and brushes his hand through her hair as their lips move together, as their teeth clash against each other. Her hands hold tight to his shoulders. Their breath co-mingle as her mouth opens, allowing him in. A moan escapes his lips as her tongue touches his. His hands tighten in her hair as their tongues start to dance. 

His blood starts to boil and gather in his lower regions. It has been awhile and Rae is so hot and alive, pressing tight against him. It is only Melody's presence in the back seat that keeps her from taking her right now, right on the side of the road. He keeps kissing her, though. He likes the pleasant feelings that runs through him as their lips glide together, as her lower half presses against his. As his hands draw down her body and presses her closer.

She starts to hum in his mouth and he hardens more. This causes her to press closer. His hands reach her butt and lift up.

“Oh!” she gasps. He wants her so much he is shaking with it. They will find a way but not now. Not with the baby in the back. He moves away from her lips with a ‘plop!’ She looks at him with glazed eyes.

“But, I want. We want.”

“Oh yah. Badly. But there is Melody.”

“Melody.” She slowly shakes her head. “I forgot all about her.”

“Can I take that as a compliment?”

“You can. It has been a bit but God, can you kiss.”

“Back atcha.” They laugh both a bit shaken.


	22. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss what it means

“Now what?” Hummed through her veins as they move apart in deviance to the sleeping Melody. “Well, if they had to be a .modern day Adam and Eve, they could.” She takes several deep breathes and sees Mike doing the same.

“Well, now what we do?”

“I was just thinking the same.” She looks back at the backseat and sighs. “This situation is complex enough. To add sex to it. I mean, if we have to repopulate the earth, or our little part of it, is one thing but..”

“You don't believe in sex for sex sake?” His blood was still drumming in his lower regions and he sure did but he felt it was more. Maybe it was just the situation. Strange doesn’t begin to cover it but, maybe it is more. Complicated enough, indeed.

“I am not sure. The only person I have ever did it with was my child's father. Now we are a kind of family with the dog even. Will sex mess with the fragile balance we have? Will it strength it? How would we even do it with our little responsibility?”

“All good questions. If we do we need to use something. Being fruitful and multiplying is not a good idea right now.”

“Agree. But, I want to. Have sex I mean. Even with the unanswered questions. Do you think if we did, some time, make a baby, it would survive. I know we discussed it early..”

“I do. The biggest problem will be keeping it, Melody, ourselves, even Lady,” she raises her head at her name before dropping it again. “safe from however is cleaning up.”

“Right.” She tries to be brave but her voice betrays her. 

“I know it is a bit chivalrous and not really correct to say on this time but, I will keep you guys safe. Let's find a place to bunk down.” 

“Another barn?”

“Maybe.” He restarts the jeep,” It worked last night.”

“We are safer in the country?”

“Yes. They seem to be starting in the big cities.”

“Okay.” She sighs and goes to lay her head on his shoulder before pulling up.

“You can. It is okay.” She does with a deep sigh. “I want you too.” He admits. One hand slips out to take hers as they drive towards the next hiding place.

“It is something. In the midst of the strangeness. A spark of life.”

“That it is.” She kisses the place where his shoulder and neck meet and he shudders, pressing harder on the gas as he scans the horizon for a safe place to bunk for the night and maybe a place to make love.


	23. A Place To..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is made  
Explicit

It isn't a barn but a big garage, a garage with a small apartment in it. A bed. They both stare at it as they exit. A small bed, a bit bigger then a twin. Melody still sleeps in the back seat with Lady guarding her. Mike walks over and lowers the door and securely locks it. He looks to Rae. Their child( for all intends and purposes), sleeps securely. The area is secure and there is a bed. Their seem to be no better time. She nods, sits on the edge of the bed, and kicks her shoes off. He watches, dry mouthed, as she lifts her shirt off. Her bra is white and shines against her dark skin. He lifts his off too and joins her. He runs his hands over her bare shoulders. She shivers and touches his chest. Her hands find his nipple and runs her thumb over it. He groans softly.

“Like that?” her voice is as smooth and thick as honey.

“I do. May I?” He holds her bra straps, ready to lower them.

“Yes.” She holds her breath as he lowers them. She doesn’t believe her tits to be her best feature. They are only the size of apples. She looks down as Mike gently touches them. Her nipples( dark as milk chocolate and fairly big) spring to life under his hands.

“You are so beautiful.” He states as he moves his fingers over her. She arches up as he takes them between his thumb and finger and gently pulls.

“There! Just like that. God!” She groans out. He kisses her. Their teeth clash together as she presses desperately closer. He nibbles her lips before pushing his way inside. Their breathes mingle as he lowers her down on the bed. He works down her neck, biting sucking, and kissing, as she scratches on his back. She cries out as he reaches her nipples. He is frantic, sucking, biting, licking. She is frantic rolling her hips against him, feeling as hot as she has ever felt. He kisses her tummy and then back up, retaking her breasts. 

She works her hand between them and cups him, rubbing over his skin tight jeans. “Please.” She is pleading without even knowing she is talking. “Please.” 

He works her pants down as she pulls on him. They manage to undress each other. She isn't surprised by his girth. She had felt him through his jeans. He is just as big and long as she had felt. She pants for him, anxious to feel him inside her. He wasn’t quite ready yet. He retakes her breast and slips his hand between her legs. 

He works her pants down as she pulls on him. They manage to undress each other. She isn't surprised by his girth. She had felt him through his jeans. He is just as big and long as she had felt. She pants for him, anxious to feel him inside her. He wasn’t quite ready yet. He retakes her breast and slips his hand between her legs. 

“You don't..” but she lost track of her thoughts as he works his hand and lips in concert, drawing her to the edge before backing down. “Oh God!” He grins around her nipple, before sucking it deeper in. His hand speeds up and he lets her cum. She does with a full body jerk as she cries out his name. She pulls up as she tries to hold the sensation in. He keeps his hand in place but looks up at her face as he waits before moving his thumb again. The feeling pull her under again. When she comes back to awareness, he is posed over her, that magnificent penis of his in hand. 

“Please now.” She answers the question in his eyes. He slips inside her. “Oh Jesus!” She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in deeper. He grunts and lifts her ass up as he starts to move. “So good.” She pants against his neck. He agrees. Rae's walls still vibrate from her orgasm. She is wet and loose. Her tits press against his and their nipples glide against each other. 

He hadn’t been with a woman in almost a year. Maybe that is it or just the strangeness of the situation. Whatever it is, it is powerful. When she cries out his name and bites his shoulder as she cums again, he can no longer hold out. He pushes, ball's deep, and cums himself.


	24. I Never Thought I Would End Up Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts of another survivor.

He looks around. It is strange to see all the tan, mocha, light red, and light yellow, faces. All the is a bit of a overstatement. His barracks is only an 8th full. And it is the only one used. Since the incident. 

That isn't what it officially called, of course. The code name was Operation Sweep. But, it is called, the incident among those survivors. What it is called by those who survived above them, he doesn’t know or really care. 

What he cares about is what their new orders are. He doesn’t like it. To find other survivors makes sense. But, it feels like more then that. They are told that they are just to bring in survivors so they can try to find out what makes them so.

But, they are all survivors. So why don’t do there experiments on them? Haven’t they done enough damage to the civilians? No one is listening. Some of his others in his survivors barracks don't seem concerned. But he is.

Where is Mike? Another question he has. He had also survived. But, he had slipped away while everyone was in chaos at the beginning of the incident. Where is he now. He never thought he would find himself here. Making, what felt like war, against citizens. 

“God help me.” He prays in the silent barracks,” God help us all.”


	25. How Do You Grief A Nation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reality starts to hit.

She began to weep. He frowned thinking, as men everywhere often do, that it was something he did. 

“Rae, what--did I harm you? Are you regretting?”

“No. No, it isn’t—Mike, how do you grief a nation? How do you grief the loss of Disney, Hollywood, NASCAR, malls, movie theaters, public schools. How? Melody won't watch another episode of Mickey Mouse or Vampirian. She won't go to kindergarten. Future children will never know what a Happy Meal is. How do you grief a nation?”

He has no answers for her. All he can do is hold her close. She shakes in his arms. It had happened so fast, he hadn't had time to process it. Neither had she. It makes sense it had hit her when her guard was down, when she is finally relaxed. Hit him too. Knowing what had caused it all didn't help. 

When your focus is on survival, you don't, you can’t think of all the rest. But, the thought of that sweet girl never having another happy meal, tore through his gut, and he cried out himself. She wrapped him up in the security of her own arms and they wept together. Both of them grieving the loss of their country.

After a bit, their raking sobs slow to weeping, then to crying, and finally, to sniffs.

“What? What do we do?” Rae asks him.

“Immediately or in the future?” he asks her.

“Start with immediately.” 

“We sleep. We bring Lady and Melody over here and we sleep. Tomorrow,, I want to try to find a place to hide out for a week or so. Give us a chance to catch our breath and plan.”

“Good idea. And the future? With circumstances being what they are, it seems silly to ask where this,” she gestures to their still nude bodies,” is going. But..”

“I am going no where. I want to keep doing this. As for the rest,” he shrugs.” I can't separate the immediate crisis from whatever drew us together. Is it enough?”

“Yes. It is honest and enough. Let's get dressed and get our kid and dog.” That is what they do


	26. A Bit Of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They search for a longer term safe house.

They wake tangled in each other and with Melody and Lady. Rae's head rests on Mike's chest. Melody lays across her back. Lady lays across their feet. Mike smiles. He has awaken first. This is the most relaxed he has been since the incident. He doesn’t want to move then even though he knows he must. They must keep moving.

“Mike?” He looks down. “Can we pretend, just for a bit, that we are a family on vacation. Instead of on the run?”

“We can. Maybe we can even find one of those kitsch shops that sell crazy t-shirts and ball caps.”

“No. No, God what am I thinking?. We can't…”

“You are thinking that she deserves a good day, a bit of happiness. “ Melody had shifted when Rae woke and now lay on her back, softly snoring.

“I guess I was. What is the plan?”

“I want to find a place to hide out for a week or so. Someplace where she can be a little girl for a bit. She will need to grief the loss of her family.” 

“We have to tell her?”

“We do.” She shivers and he holds her close. Melody starts too stir. She starts to pull away and he tightens his arm. “No. She needs to get used to seeing us like this.” 

“Rae, we all cuddles.”

“Rae, we all cuddles.”

“We did. Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Yah. Lady too.” Lady looks up at her name and barks in agreement. The adults laugh.

After breakfast, they head out. They continue the head into the Midwest. Mike is looking for a house in the country, off the grid, if he can find it. Isolated.

“Off the grid because it will be easier to cook and things?” Rae asks at one point. He nods

“And also because those conspiracy nuts were right. You can be tracked through the wires.. Also, they will be more prepared then the average Jo.”

“Which means they are also more likely to still be around.”

“Not unless they are multi-racial.” 

“Right,” she looks back at Melody who is softly talking to Lady.. “Why? Do you know what makes us different?”

“I have a theory I am flashing out. When I am able to sit still, I might be able to piece it together enough to share.”

“Okay,” They travel for another mile and Rae sees it. A sign.

“Private Property! No Trespassers! Violators will be shot! Any government asshole will be shoot twice.”

“Perfect. Okay. I am going to walk in. Alone. When I see all is clear, I will come back for you guys.” He hands her one of the guns he carries after pulling far enough in to shield them. “Do you know how to use it?” She nods. “I won’t be long but you just don’t drive up to a house like this. “ He kisses her. He then kisses a wide eyed Melody on the cheek. 

“Where you going?”

“To check out the house up the road. I will then come back to get you. Mind Rae…”

“K.” 

“Guard them Lady.”

“Mike, you be careful. If anything happens to you..” He kisses her again. 

“I will. Keep a close eye.”

“I will.” He slips away from sight.


	27. Keeping Them Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He does spme deep thinking as he scouts out the woods and house.

He slips into the woods along the path that lead to the house. He scans everywhere, everything. He is looking for booby traps, both on the path and along each side of it. He knows men like this guys. Guys that place no trespassing signs every few feet and violators will be shot the rest of the way. He will take no chances with Rae, Melody, or Lady. 

He wish’s for the rest of his squad or even just a few of them. Being responsible for their lives alone is tough. If only he had a few other men with him. He hasn’t had time to grief. None of them had. He prays this place is acceptable to hide out long enough to start that process. 

Rae's question,’ How do you grief a nation?” plays in his head. It is a good question. How do you even begin? Maybe with grieving those close to you and moving outward. He approach’s the end of the lane and slows down. He is more cautious. If he was going to set up something, it would be here. If he is there, or any of his kin, this is where he will feel them sighting on him. He walks out with his hands up

But, the house is as dead as everything around. Hew walks carefully up to the front porch. He smiles at what he sees. A X on the floor of it. They have been here and cleared it. Perfect. There is also a well with a pump, an outhouse, and barrels for water collecting. That is just the outside. Inside he finds a pantry packed with canned food of every variety. A deep freezer, ran by a genie, stocked with meat, a root cellar filled with vegetables. Perfect. 

The upstairs has several bedrooms. He winces when he sees the little girl and little boy one's. He says a prayer for them. The master bedroom has a gun safe. The cleaners had left the guns! He utters another prayer of thanks. 

He arms himself and heads off to get his family


	28. Telling Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explain to Melody as best they can and Mike tells them both about ehat caused the disappearances.

The house is perfect. There are huge deadbolt locks on all the doors of the house. Tight locks over the bullet proof windows. A garage to park the jeep in. It also has a tight lock. It. It has a working gas stove. Water can be pumped in independent of any electricity.

“Who's house?” Melody asks as Rae and Mike lead her in. Lady starts to sniff around.

“We are not sure. It is just somewhere safe to stay for now.” Mike explains.

“But Mike. We can’t stay in a strangers house. Why don’t we go back to my house? My momma won't mind.”

Mike and Rae look at each other. It is time. Mike lifts her into his lap and sits on the couch. Rae joins them. 

“Melody, we need to tell you about what is going on.” He takes a deep breath. “You know a lot of people have disappeared?”

“Uh huh. Where did they go?”

“To heaven. Someone thought doing something to help everyone, it didn’t. It turned bad.”

“What, what diid they do?” Melody looks up with her eyes filled with tears,” What did they do to momma and grandma?”

Maybe it is time to tell them all. He holds her close. “Remember getting shots at the doctor?”

“I do. Don't like them.”

“Right, well someone thought it would be a good idea to release the stuff in the shots in the air. No one would have to get a shot and no one can refuse it. But, it didn’t work. It didn’t. It was bad and sent a lot of people to heaven.”

“Jesus!” Rae whispers. They were attempting a mass immunization. Without letting anyone know! And they killed most of the people they were trying to protect.

“Momma and Grandma are in heaven with the LordJesus?”

“They are. I am so sorry Melody.”

“Why didn’t they take me with them? I want my momma!” She begins to wail. Crying out as Rae adds her arms and they both hold her. They have no answers and she doesn’t really need any. She just needs to grief. She does until she has cried herself out. They hold her for a while before laying her on the loveseat across from them.

“Mass immunization?”

“Yes. People fought against it but those in charge won. We were tasked with spreading it. Then were placed in bunkers. Safe enough for the sheep while the wolfs hid.” He sighs,” But it got through. They simply fell asleep. And never woke back up. Soon it was just those of us that were multi-racial. I then slipped out, in the midst of the chaos. I knew what cane next, you see. What always does when a FUBUR mistake is made, CYA. Clean up. Find survivors and find out why they are. I just couldn’t.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this right away?”

“I was afraid. I thought ignorance would keep you safe.”

“I understood. We did we survive?”

“What we need to try to figure out.”


	29. Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They brainstorm and she learns more about Mike.

They decide to stay in the same room and lay Melody on the love seat while they lay on the couch. They had talked about going upstairs but Mike wants to be closed to the front door. It is secured and everything is tightly locked but still, he feels better close to the front door. A loaded gun lays beside him.

“Why did we survive when so many didn’t?” She asks.

“There must be something protective in having more then one race. Something in the gene mix. 

“Well it is a blessing, I suppose.”

“You suppose? You would rather be..”

“No. I don’t mean that. It just feels like a lot of responsibly. Starting everything over. Trying not to mess up. Trying to do right by Melody. We are her parents now, you know.?”

“I know.” He tries to sooth her by running his hand down her back. I know.”

“I tell myself if my child had lived, she would have lived, being multi-racial too, that I would be in the same place. But, it is different when it is your own. I can never be what her mommy was.”

“No. But you are doing a good job being what she needs now. Try not to doubt yourself, Rae. I know it is hard.”

“Yah. I am glad I am not alone.”

“Me too.”

“Something in our genes?” she muses. “The combo maybe of the different races. The strength of that combo.”

“My thoughts. It must be. We seem to have the best of all our different races. Strong enough to make us immune to the killer immunization.”

“Why did they do it?”

“They feared the return of the supposed gone diseases. To much fear of vaccinations. It seemed the easiest.” He shrugs,” The simplest. Full steam ahead after they discovered they could be breathed in. Stupid. But, they thought a mass immunization would be easier.”

“Mike, what did do in the military?”

He can no longer lie to her. It wasn’t safe and they only have each other . “I was in Delta Force. And yes, we helped spread it. We didn’t know. What we worried about, no one was listening to.”

She bites her lip. He watches her, praying she doesn’t pull away. They need each other. After minutes that seem like hours, she looks at him.

“I don't blame you.. I plan the people on top who didn’t listen. I am glad to know that Melody and I are being protected from someone in special forces..”

“Try to get some sleep Rae.” She flips over and he wraps his arm around her. She is soon asleep. He stays awake a bit longer.


	30. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People approach the house. Will Mike be able to keep them away?

He drifts, never fully going under. He knows he will have to do something about that, and soon. He needs a good nights sleep but can't risk it until he knows they are safe. Or at least as safe as he can make them.

He hears it. It is soft but his ears are very in tune to anything out of the ordinary. He sits up and lifts the gun. He moves over and lifts a sleeping Melody up. He carries her over to the couch, laying her beside Rae. He gestures the dog over and Lady joins them. He places himself in front of them. Anyone coming will have to get through them to get to them. Good luck with that. The surprises he set up for them insures that.

He hates this. He had tried to warn his CO. He sees the marks of Mike. If the best Tier One officer is here, they don't want to have anything to do with him. He was overruled. So, with much trepidation, he follows them. 

It is bad enough that the former owner was a anti government patriot. Who knows what he had set up? Yet they approach they place like they own it. Insane. Even going through the woods. The first sign that they are in trouble is subtle. A grunt as one of the men trips over a trip wire. The rustle of coke cans followed. 

“Dam it!” his CO mutters. He just shakes his head and tightens his grip on the gun. He tried to warn him. It wasn't just the original occupant. He wishes it was. Of course, Mike made it look like it was. He prays he just wants to scare him off. Otherwise, they are dead.

Mike tightens his grip on the AR 15 and the detonator. Rae doesn’t know what he has set up outside. He doesn’t want to have to kill anyone. Enough people have died. But, to protect them, he will. 

They continue, now looking for trip wires. Of course, they won’t see them all. They won’t see the mines that could be set up until it is too late. Finally they exit the woods. The house looks normal enough. But..

Mike takes a deep breath. Then another. He turns and wakes Rae. “Sorry. We have company coming. I've got it handled. It is going to get loud. Get a firm grip on Melody. Hold her tight.”

“Mike?” He can do nothing to completely relief her fears. He turns long enough to kiss her. 

“I promise to keep you safe. Just stay there and hold her tight. I will let you know if you have to do anything else.” She nods and wraps her arms and legs around her. She turns to face the back of the couch and he shields them. 

He shivers when he sees the house, there is something. His CO keeps moving forward. He slows his steps. Let the stubborn fool go first. 

Mike waits as long as he can. He listens as they draw closer. He counts in his head. Now!

One more step. He fills it in his blood. A heavy expectancy. He obeys that deep instinct and drops.

“Now.” He softly says and presses the detonator. The claymores that he had lined the porch steps with( thank God for paranoid patriots) go off. Melody's scream is muffled in Rae's chest. The loud reports echoed throughout replacing the silence. But soon.

His CO was knocked backwards. The men behind him had all dropped, covering their heads. The CO slowly gets up. “Up men. We have yet to make entry.”

“Are you out of your mind.? The owner has the inside rigged, I am sure.” He argues.

“I thought you said Mike was in there?”

“Then it is even more dangerous. No one has been killed. Do you want to risk that? For one man. We've a mission to complete.”

“Retreat. If there is anyone in there, they can't stay for long. We will get them.” The men agree and hurry back the way they came. He breathes a sigh of relief.

“What was that?” a shaken Rae asks. Melody clings to her, shaken and sobbing.

“Sorry love. Daddy Mike didn't mean to scare you. Just a big noise to keep the bad guys away.” She reaches for him and he takes her. “The previous occupant left some helpful stuff behind. I set up some warnings outside. They won’t be back.”

“Okay. Okay. But what were they?”

“Claymore mines. Set off by the detonator. Not near the house. It is okay. Safe for us.” Melody slips back to sleep. 

“You meant to kill them?”

“No. Just scare them so I wouldn’t have to kill them.” She nods worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “They won’t be back.”

“That isn’t my worry. You would kill for us?”

“Of course I would. Come. Try to get some more sleep.” 

“Of course I would. Come. Try to get some more sleep.” 

“Are you freaking kidding me?”

He chuckles. “Try.” He slips Melody back beside her. She holds her with one hand and Mike's hand with the other. 

“Thank you.”

“Any time ma'am.”


	31. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scare brings out more honesty about how they feel for each other.

“Mike?” She sits up laying Melody down by her.

“You are not asleep.” His voice holds a bit of a scold.

“No, I can’t.”

“Rae I promise they won’t be back.”

“It isn’t that. I can't get past the fact you will kill for us. I understand that it is your job, or was but..”

“What is your worry?” He senses her underlying nervousness. He gestures for her to join him. She slips down beside him. 

“I---ah hell, is it just because you feel responsible for us?”

“I do feel responsibility for you. But, that isn’t all. Are you sure you want to talk about this?”

“Yes. I have to know.” He sighs. He pulls her closer. 

“Okay, I am falling in love with you.” She swallows hard. 

“How do you know? I mean, there isn’t much choice. I mean, I am kind of the only option.”

“Well, you are but, look I wasn’t looking. It isn’t like before all this happened, I was looking for a woman. In fact, this isn't the most convenient time for me to fall in love. We are in the midst of quite a crisis here. Getting feelings involved is not battle smart. I wouldn’t have chosen this but, here I am.”

“That makes sense. Oh man, I wouldn’t have either. I don’t want to care for anyone like this again. It is hard enough “having motherly feelings for Melody. Falling for some one who is the point of the spear. Who is willing to kill for me.”

“Point of the Spear, nice one Rae. You know your military terms. Are you saying you love me?”

“Crap! Crap! Crap! I am. I do. Damn it!”

He giggles and lifts her face up and kisses her. The fight went out of her and she melts against him. He lifts her on to his lap. She sighs and deepens it. They can't do more than kiss with Melody right behind then and a potential for an enemy attack again. But they can kiss for a few minutes. So they do, tongues gliding together. Fingers exploring hair and backs, groins pressed tight together. Finally,, with a moan, he pulls them apart.

“I want to take you upstairs, spread you naked on the bed and make love to you. But can’t right now. Soon though. I promise.”

“Oh God.” Her breathing is coming in deep gasps. He lays his head on her shoulder. 

“I know. Baby, I know. Come, lay with me and we will both try to get some sleep.” He curls her around him and they catch some broken sleep.


	32. One Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae's period brings some revelations.

“Owe!” Her cry woke him. He had been dosing with her in his arms. She was trying to sit up. He thought for a moment he was holding her to close. But, she still had a look of pain when he released her.

“What is it?”

“Sorry to wake you. I know you need your sleep.”

“Right now I need to know what is wrong.”

“It is just,” she hesitates. Crazy, with all they have been through she would be embarrassed about this. “It is just my cycle. Cramps.” 

“Oh ah, is ah, so sorry Rae, I had no sisters and mom was private about that stuff.”

“It is okay Mike. Must guys get flustered. I am going to see if I can find,” she starts to get up and he stops her.

“No I am.” He hands her one of the guns. “Stand guard. I will be right back.” Before she can protest, he is off. Well, at least he doesn’t mind getting them. She thinks as she stares at the gun in her hand. Could she actually shot the thing? She looks back on the sleeping baby and pup. Yes, she could. But she still prays Mike hurries.

“You are in luck. She had both.” He says when he comes back. He hands her the items and she hands him the gun. “there is a half bath right around the corner. I will stand guard.”

She takes the items and slips in. She finds she has just started. She sorts herself and comes out. 

“All okay?”

“Yes thanks. You know this is good news.”

“Is it?” he looks at her curiously.

“Yes. It is prove I am not pregnant.”

He looks at her before whispering,” Damn! We didn’t use a thing. I am a fool.”

“We both wore. We got away with it. Will have to be more careful next time.”

“Yes. I am sorry Rae. I am usually not so careless.”

“It is a bit of an extraordinary event. You are allowed one screw up.”

“Okay. But only one.” He looks at her curiously. She has a strange look on her face.

“I didn’t want to be, of course. The timing would have been, but.”

“But?” he urges her closer by taking her hand. She moves over until they are hip to hip. 

“You may think me crazy but I want to have your child. I even have a name picked out.”

“For a boy or girl?”

“For either. “ he arches his eyes encouraging her to go on. “and it completely fits. Genesis.”

“Genesis. It really does. I don’t think you are crazy. The urge go create life in the midst of war and death, is a natural reaction.”

“So will you make Genesis with me? I don’t want anyone one else.” The wave of desire and tenderness, the flood of lust and love he feels for her, takes his breath. He can only pull her into a deep kiss. 

“Yes. Rae as soon as it is safe I will plant my sperm deep inside you.” She kisses him this time. They kiss until Melody's voice cuts through. 

“Momma Rae Daddy Mike. I has to tinkle.”


	33. More Then A Period.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just a period?

He finds her curled up, holding tight to her stomach. He kneels down beside her and rubs her lower back.

“Anything I can do to help?” He softly asks. He understands enough to know he doesn’t understand but, he hates to see her in pain and wishes to help. 

“I don't know. It hurts so bad and the bleeding is so heavy. Probably just stress.” He frowns and starts to apply counter-pressure to her lower back. “Ahhh. That helps some.”

“Rae,” he says softly, carefully,” Do you think it is more then a period?”

“What else could---oh, oh God. I didn’t even. It is so early but it would explain.” Her hands hover over her lower abdomen. “Oh God. The last one I knew. I was almost four months. We will never really know with this if it was just a heavy period or---.”

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned..”

“No Mike. No, it is a possibility. A good one. Good in the meaning of---oh you understand.” 

“I do.”

“It is to soon. Far to soon. To dangerous. We've enough to keep Melody, Lady, and ourselves, safe. It isn’t the right time. But---”

“Yah.” He lifts her bowed body up and against his. She curls into him like their child might have been curled in her body. But, the hell of it, is that they will never know. Not for sure.

He feels her start to shake and looks down to see her crying. Sobbing. He tightens his grip around her. Her hands fist in his shirt. He understands she isn’t just mourning the possible life of the baby but, everything. Her other baby, the end of life as they knew it, the orphaning of Melody, the loss of most of the population, everything. 

“What wrong with mama Rae?” Melody demands as she walks in. She had been playing with some of the toys left by the previous residents across the room.

“What wrong with mama Rae?” Melody demands as she walks in. She had been playing with some of the toys left by the previous residents across the room.

“Sometimes people just need to cry.” Mike softly says.

“Yah.” She walks over and he lifts her up beside Rae. She wraps her hands around the sobbing Rae. She starts to sob along with her. Mike lowers his head and joins them in their tears. He weeps for the lost child, for Rae's physical and emotional pain, for Melody who will grow up without her original family and in a world completely different then the world she was born into. They hold tight to each other, this found family, and they grief together.

Melody falls asleep in the middle of it. After awhile, Mike moves his ladies, Melody to the loveseat. He lays her down and covers her. He then carries a still weeping Rae to the couch and lays down with her. She clings to him until she falls asleep herself. He lays awake going over a thousand things. 

He will need to move them, and soon. They won't be back right away but will be back. This house will become a trap if they stay much longer. He needs to change vehicles. There is a minivan in the garage that will work well. He will load it up with supplies tonight and they will leave in the morning. 

MRE's, weapons, camo gear. He will take all the advantage he can. He leaves her reluctantly and hurries to load up. He doesn’t want to leave him alone for long. He smiles when he finds some gellie nets. Oh yah, this guy was prepared for anything! He stacks the back of the van with gear, makes a area for Melody and Lady in the back seat., filled with blankets, pillows, and toys. He packs a cooler with drinks and fruit and other easy access food. He placed it between the two front seats. He takes the license plate off and the identifying stickers off. 

He is as prepared as he can be and goes to rejoin his ladies and tries to get some sleep himself.


	34. Temper Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody's emotions catch up with her.

He lifts the still mostly asleep Melody up and Rae leads her into the bathroom. She places her on the toilet where she potty's without opening her eyes. Mike then carries her out and places her in the mini van. She lays down and curls against Lady and drifts back into a deep sleep.

They had decided it would be easier to leave before daybreak and with the baby still asleep. Rae smiles at the sleeping baby and puppy curled together. 

“Where are we going?” She asks. She sits with her knees up to her abdomen where the cramps still reign.

“Up into the mountains. It is why I took camping gear in case we can’t find a hunter’s cabin.”

“I believe so, for a bit. Eventually, we will have to rejoin society, such as it is. But, I want to wait awhile.”

“Until they stop hunting.” He grins at her.

“Yes. They may not. We may have to live isolated for awhile.” She shrugs and then groans as the movement causes a bigger cramp.

“If that is what we need to do.”

“Right. I am sorry about the cramps.”

“They will eventually get better.” He maneuvers the van into an old logging road that runs straight up the mountain.

“I am going to stay on the main road until I see a trail big enough to drive through. I need to confuse those who may come searching so it will get rough.” He warns. 

“Do as you need to.” A mile or so up the road, he pulls off between some trees. They are soon bouncing along. Rae tries gamely to hold back a scream as the movement brings a flood of blood and a major cramp. 

“So sorry.” He can’t even reach for her as he must keep both hands on the steering wheel.

Then Melody wakes. “Where are we?” 

“It is okay. We are just riding. Looking for a new place to stay.” Rae says.

“No! I liked the old place. Take Melody back!”

“Can't do that. We need to keep moving.” Mike tries.

“No! No! No! We must go back! How will mommy find me?”

“Christ.” Mike softly prays.

“Sweetie. Remember mommy is in heaven.”

“No! Melody want mommy! Melody want mommy!” She screams. The puppy whines then tries to comfort her. “Mommmmmmmyyyyyyyy!” 

Her heart broken cry causes Mike to stop the car. 

“What do we do?” a frantic Rae asks.

“Let her grief.” He says. She climbs back in the back with her and tries to hold her. 

“I know. I know.” She whispers over and over. Mike has restarted the van and slips them farther into the woods.

“Sorry.” He says over the baby's criesand Rae’s soothing,” we must keep going.”

“I know.” Directed to them both. Melody screams herself hoarse before finally relaxing into Rae's arms.

“Melody want mommy. Come back from heaven?”

“She can't. But she sent Mike and I to look after you. To love you for her.

“Bingo.” Rae looks up and sees they are approaching a clearing. In the edge was a small hunter's cabin.

“Look Melody. A safe place. See mommy is still looking out for you.” 

She looks up at it and then lays her head back on Rae's chest. “How about breakfast and then some more sleep?” She nods her head.

“Stay here for a minute ladies.” He slips out and in. He scouts out the cabin and the surrounding woods. “Come. It is safe.”

Rae carries her in and Mike gets the supplies unloaded. He then drives the van into the woods and camouflages it with the gellie net and some leaves. Rae feeds Melody and Lady and lays them down on one of the twin beds.

“You are very good with her.” He says as he joins her for their own breakfast.

“Thank you. Do you think it will be enough?”

“In time. She is young. A blessing. She will adapt easier.” 

“I need to get cleaned up.” She gathers clean clothes and rhe wipes they are using to spit bath with.

“Lay down Mike. You have barely slept. We are safe here and I have the gun. I can keep watch for a bit.” 

He will not argue with her. He lays down instead. He sleeps lightly but does sleep.


	35. Guard Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae does some thinking. Mike asks an important question.

She holds the gun by her side as she nervously scans the room. It is quiet and she knows he has secured the tiny cabin as well as he can. She knows the are deep in the forest. But..

She looks back at the tear stained sleeping Melody. At the puppy that sleeps beside her, her ears mobing as she scans for threats even in her sleep. And lastly Mike, who also sleeps restless, his body is still tense even as he sleeps. She knows he would wake instantly if she gave him any indication of danger. They are her responsibility now so he can get a bit of rest.

It also gives her a chance to catch her breath. To process, or start to, all that had happened. They are survivors of an actual extinction event. She really was the new mamma to a sweet girl the same age as her child would have been. And, if that isn't enough, she was way over half way in love with a Tier One military man who has made it his mission to keep them alive, even if it means his death. Oh God.

She stands and paces around the room, watching the windows and door. The humans continue to sleep but Lady stands and joins her. She paces along with her. “Do you need the facilities?” she whispers to her canine companion. “I am afraid this is it. I can’t open the door with Mike asleep. I know you are a good girl. You won't be in trouble if you piddle on the floor.” But it doesn’t seem that is what the puppy needs. She follows her with no sign of distress.

“You just wish to keep me company. I appreciate it. Can I confess something to you? I am more afraid of what I feel for Mike then anything else. How crazy is that? Nuts right. We are survivors of something huge. We are on the run from a government who wants to do strange experiments on us. We have to parent a very lost scared and grieving little girl in the midst of all of this and love scares me most. Insane!” 

She makes another round and finds Mike awake and watching her. A rush raises on her walnut colored skin. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough. You love me.” 

“Yah and it scares me half to death.”

“Me too. Timing sucks, huh?” 

“Yes. You could say that.”

“Come here.” She does and sinks beside him. She hands him the gun with relief.

“Did you sleep enough.”

“I did. Trained to sleep in short bursts.”

“Right. So, ahhh, I know there is like a million things for us to worry about but..”

“I love you too. That is first. Even if all this wasn’t happening, I still would. It isn’t the only woman available type of thing. It is you. Now, I will not be able to take you out to dinner and a movie, introduce you to my parents,” they both still at this, recalling all they had lost,” or any of the typical dating thingd. We already have the kid and the dog without the marriage or the house. We will be on the run for awhile. But, it doesn’t change the fact that I love you. I love you a lot.”

“You are right. It isn’t just a lovers in the fox hole type thing. You are who I have been looking for. Rhe man I didn’t know I needed until I found. We will have a unusual relationship but, I feel better, even with everything to have you by my side. It is more then not being alone. It is you. I do love you. I am still scared about so much but..we together stills some of that.”

He grins at her and then takes her hand in his. “Rae, I have a question.”

“Yes.”

“Will you marry me?”


	36. Married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal. Will she say yes?

"Will I what? You know there is no justice of the peace or pastor around? And we have known each other but weeks. The whole idea is insane.”

“Agree. Will you marry me? Will you take my hands and commit to going through the rest of our lives together. To raising Melody, Genesis, and whoever else comes along, together? Will you marry me Rae?”

“Oh God!” She says even as she reaches for his hands. “It is just putting a label on what we are already doing, right?”

“It is. And committing solely to each other.”

“You worry when we meet other survivors, that I will leave you?”

“I would like to be able to introduce you as my wife. We are in this together. The four of us. Is that so bad?”

“No, it is actually sweet. Okay,” a deep breath, breathed slowly in and out. “Okay. I promise to let no other man or woman come between us. To live as your wife and the mother of Melody and any children we have together. To love and be faithful to you, only you, as long as we draw breath on this earth. To be your wife.”

“Oh Rae!” he has to regain his composure before giving his own vowes to her,” I vow to be your husband. To love you and only you. To be a father to Melody, Genesis, and all others. To protect your body, heart, and soul. To let no one or nothing come between us. To be your husband.”

“We are married?”

“Yes. God, how I love you!”

“And I you. I love you Mike.” He kisses her. Pressing their bodies close together. They both want more but her bleeding made it impossible. “What a wedding night.” She sighs against his lips.

“I will make it up to you, somehow. It is a wedding morning.” He turns her and they see the edges of the sun raising over the horizon.

“Perfect. A brand new start. “

“It is.” He holds his wife and watches the sun rise.


	37. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another survivor.

The noise is slight, no more then a rustle that could have been a small animal but he knew it wasn't. He slips up, grabbing his gun, and heads out leaving a sleeping Rae and Melody under the guard of Lady.

He scans the area. In the three days they had been at the cabin, there had been no sign of visitors. He knew that luck couldn’t last. He just prays it is a solitary person. There again. Movement. He tracks it with the gun.

“Come out. Hands out.” He orders. A bit more scouring and then she appears. A young woman of Native background. Native and white he believes. 

“Oh God! Don't shot me.” 

“As long as you are no threat to me or mine, I am no threat to you.”

“I wouldn’t hurt no one. To many gone.” She still stands with her hands out. 

“Okay. I am Mike.”

“Willow. Can you lower the gun?”

“Willow. I need to search you first.”

“Yah I get it.” He runs his hands down her body, quickly searching for weapons. Finding none, he lowers the gun. She breaths easier.

“Tell me your story.” He would hear it before taking her anywhere around Rae and Melody. 

“I was in college, in the dorms. I woke up and my roommate was missing. Thought she was at the cafeteria. I headed down there. No one. No workers, no students. I walked around the campus. It was like an end times movie or something. I went around for a day, searching everywhere. 

Then I started seeing military trucks. The soldiers all had those mask on you see in those same end time movies. I got scared and headed into the woods. My papa taught me some skills that were useful for living off the land. I saw the cabin and thought..”

“My wife Rae and our daughter Melody and puppy Lady are there now. You are welcome to join use. Rae's story is similar to yours. Melody, well, it was just God's grace that kept her alive until we found her.” She follows him to the cabin.

“You created a family?”

“We did. Rae and I are in love.” A statement and warning.

“I am no threat to that. I am just seeking other survivors. Do you know what has happened.”

“We have some theories.” He didn’t trust her enough yet, to share them. They enter the cabin and Lady stands and growls. “It is okay Lady. She is a friend.”

“Who?” Rae sits up and rubs her eyes. “Who are you?”

“Rae meet Willow. Willow, my wife Rae. Our daughter, Melody is there beside her. You meet Lady.” 

“Hi. I thought I was the last person on earth for awhile. So glad to meet you guys.”

“Her story is similar to yours.” Mike says. “I heard it and checked her for weapons before bringing her here.” 

“Of course. You are welcome to join us Willow.”

“Who is the new lady?” Melody asks.

“Hi I am Willow.”

“Melody Harmony. You are pretty.”

“You too. Love your name.” They spend that day learning each others stories.


	38. Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn about each others backstories.

“So, Mike said your story was similar to mine.” Willow said as they sit around the little cabin a bit later. Melody abd Lady have been taken to their respective potty's. Melody sits on Rae's lap and studies the new lady.

“I would have to hear yours to know that.” Rae is torn between relief at finding another survivor and suspicion.

“Mike hasn't told you?”

“No,” he says as he enters after checking the perimeter.” There has been no time. She trusts what I have told her about you. That I have checked you for weapons and heard your story, but if you want her to trust you, you need to tell her.” He joins his wife and pulls her and Melody against his side. 

“I understand. I was in my dorm room. I woke up to the strange silence, as if the whole world was holding it's breath. I hurried out, expecting to pass someone on the way, to hear noises out of the other rooms. There was nothing. I searched everywhere finding just more of the stillness. I searched all day. There had to be someone. Finally I did see someone, soldiers in a jeep. They were wearing the kind of masks you see in those end of time movies. The kind that protect them from the air. Freaked me out. So, I escaped into the woods that surrounded campus. 

I lived off the skills my pa pa had taught me, my father’ father. I wasn’t sure what to do. I hid for weeks until I saw the cabin. Then your husband grabbed me. I thought I was dead. He patted me down for weapons, heard my story and..”

“I was homeless. Long story for another day.” She gestures to Melody, still in her lap,” woke under a bridge to that eerie silence. Made my way to the highway. Thought there must be someone. Searched an open but empty McDonald’s, talk about eerie. Found Lady at an equally empty convenience store, an open 24 hour kind. I really started to freak. We found Mike or he found us.”

“We found each other.”

“Right. We started searching for others and found Melody. Now you found us.”

“Have you seen any others?” 

“Soldiers. About a week ago. I scared them off.” Mike replies.

“Soldiers. About a week ago. I scared them off.” Mike replies.

“How?”

“Give it time and we will tell you.”

“Trust earned. I understand. Can I have a place to sleep. I am exhausted.”

“Of course. Sorry. The situation doesn’t help with the basics of etiquette, does it. There is a bed upstairs.” Rae says. 

“Thank you.” She stumbles up to it.”

“Thank you for not telling her.” She says to Mike once she is safely upstairs.

“That is a decision we will make together.” He assures her.

“Thank you.”

“Are we keeping the nice lady?” Melody asks. They look at each other and laugh.

“Do you want to?” Rae asks her.

“Yah. I like her.”

“Okay then. We will keep her.” Mike says. They all head out the next day deciding they had pushed their luck enough in one place.


	39. Genesis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae is feeling a bit queer. Is she pregnant?

Two weeks pass and they move two more times. Mike is developing a plan to try to safely find answers. Willow fits into their little group nicely. Melody treats her like an aunt. She is very helpful both in looking after Melody and finding food in the woods that usually surround them. Mike has some of those skills himself, of course, but her knowledge supplements his hunting and fishing.

They are in a hunter's cabin, deep in the forest. Lady stands guard as Willow picks some, of what look like weeds, to Mike's eyes. Rae was preparing meat, a bit of deer, in the cabin's kitchen. Mike stands between them, guarding both. Melody runs to him.

“Daddy Mike, come quick. Something is wrong with Mamma Rae.”

He doesn’t hesitate, knowing that Willow can take care of herself and Lady would notify him of any real concern. He finds her sitting on the floor with her head between her legs. “Rae,” he drops down beside her.

“I just got a bit dizzy. I think I am okay now.” He frowns as her takes her hand, finding her pulse.

“A bit fast. How do you feel now?”

“A bit more steady. Help me back up.” He does as Melody hovers by her.

“Ah yes love. Very smart of you to fetch Daddy Mike. I am okay.” But she still felt dizzy and leans against Mike.

“We are just going to let her sit down with her feet up while you and I finish, okay?”

“Okay.” He leads her to the living room/bedroom and lays her down. He props her feet up with pillows.

“Stay.” She nods, sinking back into the bed and closing her eyes. 

“Is she okay?” Willow asks when she enters the kitchen, trailed by Lady.

“Ah, these may help. Wild onions. Vitamin C by the ton.”

“Very good. Melody, go keep Mamma Rae company.” 

“Okay Daddy Mike.” 

“You worried?”

“I try not to be but.. I can't help thinking, what if?”

“Yah. But it may be simple. A pending cold. Simple vertigo. Pregnancy.”

“What?”

“Mike, I've been with you guys a month. Actually a bit over and she hasn’t had a period. So, she is late. Could be stress, God knows but..”

“Christ, you are right. I hadn’t.”

“You have a lot on your mind.” He nods and heads into the room where Rae lays.

“Melody, my love, please go help Aunt Willow with finishing supper.”

She sighs but does. Mike sits down beside Rae. “Love, how do you feel?” 

“Better since I am off my feet.”

“Good, when was your last period?” She stares at him.

“What?”

“Willow pointed out that you hadn't since she has been with us.”

“Willow pointed out that you hadn't since she has been with us.”

“I think we need to find a pregnancy test.”


	40. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she?

He slips in and out of a drug store that same night. He returns to a very nervous Rae. She is marking the floors of the little cabin as Melody and Lady sleep in the bed behind them. Willow sits in the chair across from her and watches with nervous eyes. They both breath sighs of relief when Mike slips back in. It is a risk, going out like that, without properly retconning. But they don't feel comfortable waiting.

“You saw no one?” Rae asks.

“No one. We know they are out there. Maybe the weather kept them in.” It has started to snow mixed with ice. “Use Tier one guys are better suited.” 

“Thank God.”

“Rae can you pee?”

“I've only been holding it a while now.” She takes the test from him and slips into the bathroom. Willow and Mike wait, Mike at the end of the bed. 

“You ready for this?”

“I love her. Is it the right time? No. But in this new reality, no time will be perfect. So, in that respect, yes I am. Will I be worried the whole time, yah.”

“Me too.” Rae walks back out holding the stick. They both look at her. “Two minutes.” He nods and urges her to sit beside him.

“We will all worry. The first baby born after.. It will be stressful.” Willow agrees.

“It has to start back somewhere unless we want Melody to be part of the final generation.” Rae says. What is left unsaid is the fear of whether this baby or any other, can survive the vaccine that still fills the air. 

“Is it time?” Mike asks. She looks down and there it is as clear as day. A plus sign.

“Yes daddy.”

“Daddy?” he takes it from her. “Positive.” He announces.

“Thanks. I am scared to death.”

“We will all be in this together.” Mike declares, placing his hands on her stomach. 

“He is right. We will all support you.”

“Any experience with birth?”

“I have. Part of training.” Mike tells her.

“Good. Oh God. I am both so excited and fearful.”

“I think that is normal.” 

“Nothing about this is normal Willow.”

“Will give you that.”

“Okay little momma. To bed.”

She rolls her eyes but takes a place beside Melody and allows him to tuck her in.


	41. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Mike walk and talk.

The next morning, he takes her out for a walk, in the path behind the house. Willow is armed and is guarding Melody.

“I thought you may need to talk.” He explains. 

“Yah. Okay. I am a bit freaked. We have to leave an armed guard with our daughter and we are having a baby? There is no creature more vulnerable then a newborn. I know you will do your best to keep us safe but there is some things that you can't control. If, we make it through the pregnancy and birth without problems, how do we know that he will be immune to the Vaccine cloud that killed off most of the world?”

“We don’t.”

“See! That thought freaks me out. I love this kid already. We have lost so much. I don't know if I can survive losing our child. But, I also have a fragile hope that this child is a good sign. A sign that everything just may work out.”

“A baby is God's way of saying the world will go on.” He quotes. “Mother Theresa, I believe.”

“That is it. The hope and fear are battling inside me. That, along with the morning sickness, is making me a nauseous mess.”

“I would take some of that, if I could. I am sorry. Does it help to know I have some of the same fears, same concerns? That I will be here for all, no matter what happens. I love you, Rae. I love our child. This is not the circumstances that I pictured having a child, getting married, but, this is where we find ourselves. Nothing will happen to you or Genesis, that I will not be there for. That I vow.”

“That does help. Thank you. I love you also, you know. Okay Mike, do you have a plan? Or will we be moving from place to place, forever.”

“I do. Let's go discuss it all together.” She takes his hand and he leads her back to Willow and Melody.


	42. A Talk, An Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a plan.

“An island.” He announces after they rejoin Willow and Melody.

“An island? Not a bad idea if we can find one with enough natural supplies. Cut off from civilization, or what remains of it.” Willow says.

“You would be our only medical safety net. If something was to happen.” Her hand drifts to her abdomen as she looks at her husband. 

“I would be anyway. We don't trust anyone else. You trust me?”

“With my life and our children’s.” There is no hesitation.

“Melody, do you trust me to take care of you, momma Rae, and the baby?”

“Yes daddy Mike and Aunt Willow.” He turns to her.

“I trust you and myself. I have some medical and survival skills of my own. Where?”

“There is an island about 15 klicks, or miles off the shore. It is small and not on any nautical map. There are some barrack type houses, buried in the center. Fishing and hunting supplies. Some natural fruit and vegetables. We get there, pull the boat in, hide it inside on of the barracks, only go out at night to hunt and fish, well, it should be safe enough for a bit.”

“Sounds good.” Willow says.

“Mike, there is nothing on this island that could harm us?”

“No Rae. Just an observation point. There may be some, still alive, that will recall it. But, no one that is hunting us. This, I guarantee.”

“Okay, how do we get there?”

“We will head out tonight. Will make shore by sunrise, or just before. There is a boat two miles away. We will drive to it at twilight. Enter the water after the sunsets.”

“You can get us there, in the dark?” he just smiles at her,” Of course you can. I am sorry.”

“Okay, what type of Team were you in?” Willow asks.

“I will tell you once we get to the island. For now, sack time, everyone. Lady and I will guard.”

There was no argument. Melody curls around an exhausted Rae and they are soon out. Willow watches him with speculation before laying down herself.


	43. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea sickness and a few interesting conversations.

Rae has never had cause to be on a boat. Never been in the ocean. You add morning sickness and it is a recipe for a rough journey. Mike, who is steering the vessel through some choppy waters, in the pitch dark, guided by his training and the stars, can't help her. Melody curls up with Lady, who is secured to the boat with a tight rope attached to her collar. They both wear life vests. That leaves Willow. She holds her hand and tries to sooth as the nausea runs through her. 

“You are blessed you know.” Rae looks up at her with dazed eyes.

"What?"

“To be pregnant. Even with all the insecurities. In this new world, you've a husband, a daughter, and are pregnant. I don’t know if I will ever be. Men, trustworthy men, are scarce. You might have the last one.”

She thinks about that as she heaves over the edge of the boat. Willow has a point. Now that they are heading to this island, where they pray to be the only people there, her situation is even more hopeless. Will she ask for a child from Mike? Would it be far to deny her if she does? She realizes this are not good thoughts to be having when she feels another wave of nausea hit her. 

“How are you?” Mike is there, his strong arms around her.

“Who's guiding the boat?”

“She is set on a straight course for a bit. Willow is monitoring.”

“Okay.”

“Sorry love. I didn’t think of your sickness when I suggested this.”

“No. It is a good plan. I didn’t know how I would react to the ocean. I've never been on a boat before.” 

“Trial by fire then?”

“Yes. Mike, what are we to do with Willow?”

“What do you mean?” she rests against him as the sick feeling fades some.

“She was just saying I am lucky to have a trustworthy man and to be pregnant. That finding a man may be next to impossible. Now, with going to this island.”

“I see. You are concerned she may ask me to make her a mother?”

“I think it may only right you do.” He jerks and wishes he could see her face. 

“Rae!”

“Okay listen, not in the way we did. But artificially. I am sure we can find or fashion something that will work. We must start to repopulate the earth and I am not going to be the only one given birth.”

“Okay. Let me get us safely a shore and in the new safe house and we can discuss it together, okay?”

“Okay. Mike I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

As the sun is raising, making for a beautiful docking, they make shore. Willow carries a sleeping Melody as Mike helps his wife out. Lady is filled with joy and runs briskly back and forth. 

“Come girl, let's get our charges safe.” Mike takes her lead and they start across the sand.


	44. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at their new safe house.

They head deeper into the island. Melody and Lady are fascinated by the sand and strange types of foliage. Mike leads them run ahead as long as they stay within sight. Rae is much better on solid ground. He and Willow scan the surroundings as they walk deeper into the thick of the heart of the island. 

“Melody, Lady, wait on us now.” He calls out. They obediently stop. He takes Melody's hand and Willow takes Lady's leash. He has to watch for the opening to the underground housing, carefully. He knows it is well hidden. 

Ah there. He stops and all stop with him. He bends down and moves the foliage out of the way. He exposes a small building. 

“Not underground.” Rae says. He just smiles at her. He pulls the door open, gun out. He keeps them behind him as he and Lady do a quick recon. Finding the bathroom empty, as expected, he leads his family in. 

“Daddy Mike, are we living in a bathroom?”

“No sweetie.” He walks over to a bench and moves it out of the way. Under it is a submarine style hat. He lifts it up. Under it is secured door. He spins the handle, first one way and then the other. He then lifts it up. Under is a set of stairs. 

“It goes down forty feet. I will carry Melody. Can you ladies make it?”

“Yes.” Willow says.

“I believe so,” from Rae.

“I will be right here.” He places Melody on his back. Lady runs ahead. He carefully follows. Rae next as Willow brings up the rear. They walk down carefully. The emergency lights come on as they work their way down. Around ten minutes later, they reach the floor. 

Melody had fallen asleep against his back. They enter a large dorm room. He lays her down on one of the beds. 

“Okay ladies, get some rest. I am going to secure the top door and then will join you, Rae. Lady, guard Melody.” She climbs up on the bed beside her, laying her head on her and closing her eyes. “Good girl. We will rest and when we wake, I will show you around and we will talk.”


	45. Barracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's inner monologue as he explores their new surroundings.

Twin beds aren't designed for two people. He has to hold his wife very close as they sleep together that first day. Melody and Lady sleep on the bed beside them. Willow next to them. He wakes thinking as her pregnancy progresses that he will have to think of a solution. He doesn’t wish to sleep away from her.

Pregnancy has him thinking of other things too. This barracks wasn’t set up for families, newborns. A safe spot that he will have to make safe for Melody and Genesis, as well as anyone else who comes along. They will need diapers, safety gates, a type of crib, as well as clothing, blankets, and the like. They have time but he needs to start slowly gathering that type of stuff up. He first needs to explore and see what is here.

Another thing on his mind is Willow. He thinks about what Rae had said on the boat. He has to seriously consider if he wishes to father her child/ren. It makes logical sense. But emotionally, to have that connection with someone other then Rae. Even with her suggesting it.

He slips out of the bed carefully. He doesn’t wish to wake Rae. He needs to recon the building. He looks to Lady, who lays across Melody. “Stay and guard.” He softly orders. She wags her tail and rests her head back on Melody. “Good girl.”

He starts in the kitchen. He is happy to find it fully stocked. MRE's, tons of stored root and canned vegetables, canned fruits, dehydrated meats. For fresh there is always fishing, powdered milk. It will do.   
The restroom has showers, sinks, and toilets. With a solar power supply and long acting geni, if careful, they will have hot water for awhile. 

He finds a lounge area with a TV, games, puzzles, and books. It will help keep the precocious, Melody, entertained. The TV is equipped with a dvd player. He finds a variety of movies. He will add finding some g rated ones to the supplies needed. 

Yes, this place will work well. He turns back to the barracks room. It is time the adults talked.


	46. A Question of Fruitfullness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss being a mom and she reveals a secret.

“Rae brought up something on the boat we need to discuss.” Mile says to Willow. The all sit on one of the dorm beds. Melody still sleeps across the room, guarded by Lady.

“That is?”

“That you are worried about not having anyone to make children with.” Willow's eyes shoot to Rae.

“I did but.. Look it doesn’t mean.. I know you two are married.”

“I think we should both be having his children.” Rae calmly replies. She is entertained by the look on Willow's face. 

“What? Are you insane?”

“Not to be sleeping with him. But, there are other ways. I am sure there is a turkey baster in the kitchen.”

“Holy hell, you are serious.”

“We are. It is the only logical solution. We don’t know who else is out there. There may be, and we pray there is, someone who will steal your heart like Rae did mine. But, until you find him, this is a way to assure that you have children. It is our duty, us survivors, to be fruitful. Now, you don't have to, of course. You can wait.” Mike replies.

“I ah… let me think on it. It is a major thing to be a momma. And ah, it won't be a man that steals my heart, but a woman. This is how I would have to do it this way anyway. I am a lesbian.”

“Well, ahh. That helps. I mean, I won't have to worry about you stealing my husband.”

“Just my wife?”

“No, not that you aren't beautiful but I am no home wrecker.”

“Good. Well, I am a member of Delta Force. You asked me once. We just got busy.”

“Now that is good to know. Okay. Let's do this. It would be nice to share the experience with Rae.”

“Okay, lets take a few days to get settled. I want to get some more supplies in. Then we will.”

“Sounds good. Want to show us around?” He lifts a sleeping Melody into his arms and gives them the tour.


	47. Supplies and Conception?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes to get supplies for the coming baby/ s. They attempt an artificial insemination. A bit explicit.

He slips out that night, leaving the ladies armed and Lady on guard. They are as safe as he can make them, hidden completely underground, locked in tight. He still worries and hurries to get what he needs. They had decided to go as natural as possible. In the current situation, it is all they can do. So cloth diapers and nursing. He knows just where to go. 

He slips into the Mother Earth thrift store. He feels three ruck sacks with cloth diapers and their covers, cloth wipes, maternity clothes, nursing pillows, and tons of baby clothes, for both genders, up to age two.  
He prays by then they will be free to get more. He also picks up clothes for Melody, a few sizes bigger then her current ones. He will design cribs and such out of what is in the hide-a-way. Before he walks out, he finds natural medicine and hygiene products and adds them too.

“So, are you sure you wish to do this?” Rae asks Willow as they sit in the lounge and watch Melody put together a puzzle.

“I am. I want to help make a difference in the future. Raising a child that will restart all this seems the best way. Doing it now means I will have someone to experience it with.”

“As will I, so I appreciate that.”

“You really don’t mind me using your husband’s sperm?”

“He is the only one available. No really, I don’t mind. In this new reality, we must use the resources we have. Hopefully, in the future, we will have more choices, but now..”

“Right.”

“Lady's daddy is back.” Lady's joyful bark greets him. He enters and places the rucks down. “And I come bearing gifts.”

“You didn't run into anyone?”

“Nary a soul.” He tells his wife. “I have diapers and covers, wipes, clothes, blankets, medical and hygiene products. Clothes for Melody as she gets bigger, clothes for you guys as you do. And Melody, I stopped at another store and got toys, books, workbooks, and children’s DVD's.”

“Cool!” He hands her the ruck sack to go through while he shows the ladies the other things.

“This is great. You got up to size two. Do you think?” Willow asks.

“Being prepared has been drilled in me. I hope not but, in case. That is also why I got workbooks for Melody. We will need to start some schooling for her.”

“Smart.” 

“So, do you still wish to.”

“Yes. Whenever you are ready.”

“Watch Melody. Rae will you join me.”

“Yes.” He can masturbate alone but, as he will be producing sperm to impregnate another woman, he wishes his wife involved. It seems right, or as right as it can be in this strange new reality. They sterilize a tall glass from the kitchen. “How do we go about doing this? Do you want me to?”

“Please.” She kneels down as he sits in one of the chairs. She frees him and runs her hands up and down until he is hard. She strokes and licks, pulls and sucks, until he is gasping and moving against her. She then places the glass under him and keeps stroking. A few strokes later, he jerks, moans her name, and climaxes, squirting into the glass.

“That will do.” She says with a smile.

“For her, yes. Come here my wife.” He draws her closer, loosens her shirt to get to her breasts, her pants to get to her clit. Within a few minutes, due to the talent of his tongue and thumb, she is also jerking against him, crying out his name.

“You didn't need to.” She says after.

“I did. I will never leave you wanting. Let's deliver this to Willow.” 

Later, as Rae and Mike entertain Melody, Willow takes the glass off semen and a turkey baster into the dorm room. She strips naked and touches herself, running her hands over her breasts, between her legs. When she is close, she fills the baster and places it between her legs. She moves it in and out, up and down her. As she cums, she squeezes the bottom, shooting his semen up and in her. She then refills it and does it again. She then gets dressed and lays with her legs up to direct the sperm the right way. If all goes well, she should have sore breasts, be sick, and emotional, in a week or two's time.


	48. Birth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis is born

Her hands go to her heaving stomach. It is tight with the tightness spreading up and behind. It completely stills her, the pain. She can't talk, can't move, can barely breath. Oh boy. When it eases, allowing her to catch her breath, she calls out for Mike.

“Rae what?” Willow arrives first. Something in her face must have gave her away. “Oh, it is time?”

“Yes. I have only had one pain but it almost put me on my knees. Where's Mike?”

“Out fishing.”

“Oh crap. That's right.”

“Should I go get him?”

“Yes. And hurry.” She start to turn and Rae grabs her hand. “Oh here it comes again!” Willow holds tight to her and lets her do the same, as she breaths through the pain. After, she runs up to the hidden stairs and up. She sprints across the beach in the moonlight.

Rae tries to walk between contractions. Melody lays asleep so she tries to be quiet but a small scream/moan escapes. Melody wakes with a start.

“Mama?” She can't answer her. She can hardly draw a breath to breath as the pain reaches it's crest. Melody comes up to her, her footed pajama steps echo in the quiet. “Mama, what's wrong?” A few seconds later, she is able to answer.

“Just Genesis is coming baby. It is hard work. Remember us telling you about it?”

“Yah Aunt Willow said it is really painful. It hurt you mama?”

“Yes, but worth it.”

“Rae!” Mike runs in. Willow follows carrying a string of fish. 

“Daddy, the baby is coming!” an excited Melody informs him.

“I know sweetie. Since you are awake, will you help Aunt Willow with the fish?”

“Ugg, I guess.” Willow leads her out.

“You know,” a deep breath as the pain starts back up. “She,” another pause as it builds across her,” hates cleaning~ fish.” No more can be said as her entire focus goes to riding out the power of the pain. She feels his hands hold his but can't speak in words. She just clings to him, a port in the storm raging through her. 

When it releases her and she can draw a deep breath, he answers. “I know but I wanted to get a measure of how far into labor you are. That means checking.”

“Right. I pray these are doing something.” He lays her down, helps her out of her pants. He then thoughly washes his hands, up to his elbows. He pulls on surgical gloves and gently probes her opening.

“They are. You are at four almost five cms.”

“Thank God. Is she in the right position?” His gentle hands move pver her. 

“Yes she or he is. I feel the head here.” He presses down on her lower abdomen. “Perfectly positioned.”

“Good. Oh here we go again.” His hand goes to her abdomen. The other rests against her leg. He watches her vagina react to the contraction as he encourages her.

She slips her shirt and bra off, finding them to confining. He helps her into a robe. They start to walk around. 

“All okay?” Willow asks as her and Melody come back in.

“Yes. She is at five. Halfway there and the baby is in position.”

“Excellent.” Her own hand goes to her own baby bump. She is almost seven months and watching her friend in labor is a bit frightening.

“Yes. It is wonderful.” Rae growls out as the pain starts back up again. “God damn it!” Melody’s eyes get huge. 

“Willow can you?” Mike gestures to a stunned Melody.

“Yes.” She tries to lead her out.

“No! I want to stay. Help mama with the pain.” She runs over to Rae and lays her hand on her belly. “It is okay. It will be okay.” She starts rubbing her hard as stone, belly. Rae touches her hair with affection.

After it eases up, she tells her, “ You can stay, darling. But understand, I will say and to some things that might be upsetting. It isn’t me, it is the pain.”

“I understand.” 

She does scream, curse, and threaten every men she has ever known as the contractions get closer together. 

“Eight cms.” Mike announces a few hours and an eternity later. 

“Thank God.” Rae replies. She lays on the bed with Melody beside her. She lays there and rubs, pats, and even talks to her mama's belly.

“Genesis almost here?” She sleepily asks.

“Yes love. But the next hour or so is going to be really hard on mama.” 

“Harder then before?”

“Oh f~ freak! “ she just manages to edit herself as the next contraction grips her.”

“Yes.” Mike unnecessarily answers. 

“Almost there Rae. You got this. You are strong.” Willow cheers as she takes her hand. Melody comes awake and just leans against her mama, instinctley knowing not to touch her belly.

“I love you mama.”

“Push baby.” Thirty minutes and twenty tearing and wrenching contractions later, she is finally fully dilated. Mike is between her legs. Willow supports her from behind. Melody sits beside her. 

“Uggg,” She presses hard as she can. 

“Good. Just like that.” 

Fifteen minutes later.

“The head is almost out. Good. A bit more. Okay pant love so I can clean out the mouth and nose.” She does, panting like a thirsty dog as Mike cleans out his son or daughter's mouth.

“Good job Rae! Good you are a strong woman.” Willow says. Melody strokes her hair as she continues to pant.

“Okay baby. Let’s get our child born.” She finds the rest of her strength and bears down once more. “Good. Shoulders, here comes Genesis.”

He gets quiet and, for a moment, her heart gives a lurch. Is the baby alright? She is unaware that he is just awed. The sight of his son, looking up at him, his soft brown eyes blinking in the first light he has ever seen, is the most incredible thing he has ever seen.

“Hey Mike, all alright?” Willow brings him back to himself.

“Yes sorry. Let me introduce you to our son.” He carefully lays the baby on Rae's chest.

“Son! Oh hi Genesis. Mama loves you so much!”

“Sissy does too but you were mean to mama. You shouldn’t do that.” Melody scolds her baby brother. Rae laughs as tears of relief and joy run down her face.


	49. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis gets another sister.

It is a month since Genesis Adam was born. A month and his parents still kept him underground. They fear the outside. Fear the air, the vaccine cloud that still might exist. 

So, he is sheltered, growing plumb on his mommy's breast milk. Willow grows bigger herself. She is close to delivering and very uncomfortable. Melody also continues to grow, learning through her workbooks, chores done with her parents and Auntie, and by helping to take care of her baby brother. 

She is continued to be allowed out at twilight. Continues to fish by the moonlight with her daddy. They talk during this time. 

“Daddy, why don't you and mama let Genesis come outside. He need fresh air too.” 

“He does but the thing that made everyone go up to heaven, it is still in the air. We know, you and I, mama and Auntie Willow, is immune. But, we don't know the same for Genesis or the baby Auntie will be having.” 

“Ah, I understand. But, he can’t grow up inside.” 

“We know sweetie. We are working on a plan.” 

The next day, Willow went into labor. Mike is outside, hunting. Melody is doing her school work. Rae is nursing Genesis. Willow stops folding laundry, her hand going to her stomach. Rae looks up. 

“Is it?” 

“It is. We have time. Mike will be back in a few hours. We have that.” 

Rae nods, recalling how long it took Genesis to come. “Breath through it. I will help as soon as I get little man feed.” She nods and does. Melody comes in and sees what is going on. 

“The baby coming Auntie?” She nods and tries to smile at her. She comes over and carefully rubs her tummy. 

An hour later. 

“Oh God Rae! This f*cking hurts!” 

“I know. I remember. Breath sister. We are warrior woman. We can do this.” 

Five minutes later 

“Oh no! I have to push!” 

“No! You can't. It is way to soon!” 

“Tell that to,” She stops, trying to ‘hehe' through the overwhelming urge with clinched teeth. 

“Oh boy. I had better check you.” She does, kneeling under her. “Oh Christ!” 

“Mama, is the baby coming?” Melody sits and rocks Genesis cradle, out of the way. 

“Yes. He or she isn't waiting for your daddy. Pray Melody. I am going to try to deliver.” 

“I will mama.” She hears her sweet voice praying for her, her Auntie, and coming sibling as she leads Willow to the birth stool. She sits, in front of her. 

“Push, I guess.” She does, unable to do anything else. The black hair emerging, gets bigger. “That's good. A bit more.” She does and a few pushes later, the baby's forehead emerges. Rae steadies it. A few pushes later, a face, with tightly closed eyes and a scowl, and then the head is out. She holds it, praying as Willow pushes again. A turn, one shoulder, then the other. A slip and the little girl lays on her aunt's lap. 

“Oh lordy! Willow, you have a daughter. A beauty.” She lifts her up. Willow lifts her up with shaky hands. 

“Hello Eve.” 

“A sister.” Melody comes over. 

“A sister.” Rae confirms. The afterbirth is delivered, cord tied and cut, Willow and Eve cleaned up and got into bed. 

Melody sits beside her, softly stroking her sister's black hair. Rae sits beside her nursing her son. This is when Mike walks in. 

“Hello family. I've meat.” 

“Hello husband. I delivered your daughter.” He stops and stares. “Yea. She was in a hurry.” 

“Come Mike and meet Eve Kia.”


	50. For The Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, will the children be allowed out? Will they all stay together?

“We must!” Willow argues. She tries to fuss quietly as the children sleep nearby. Melody is eight and the twins( as they refer to Genesis and Eve) are two.

“It is so dangerous.” Mike argues. They are once again discussing whether to let the babies out.

“Mike, they are the whitest mixed babies I have ever seen. Surely the cloud has disappeared. It has been three years.” Willow responds. Rae listens, torn. She can see both points. 

“Christ! I know you are right. It is just..”

“They have to have fresh air, be able to run. There entire life has been inside. You know this is no type of life for them.”

“I know. Okay. When they awake. Any weirdness, we bring them right back in.”

“Absolutely.” 

He had been thrilled with his daughter. She was daddy's little girl from the beginning. To risk her and Genesis! But to leave the bunker, which they all know they must do, the babies have to go out. 

They have discussed leaving the bunker for the past few months. “We have to see if anyone else is out there. Otherwise, Genesis will be for Eve and Melody what you are for us.” Rae had argued. “They are siblings. It would be..”

“Unthinkable.” He had agreed. It is dangerous to stay in and dangerous to go out. But to prevent an otherwise unavoidable incest relationship between his children, they must go out. 

They wake a few hours later. The dawn is just raising over the water when they lead them out. Like butterflies out their cocoons, his children come alive. Eyes wide with wonder, they explore this new world. They take big breaths of the ocean scented air. Their parents watch, hearts in their throats but they are fine. Better then fine as they run through the forest towards the lure of water. Melody keeps ahold of their hands as she leads them on. 

They talk excitedly to her. Asking about all they see. She patiently answers. They reach the ocean and stop in awe. 

“Big bath, eh?” Mike asks with a huge smile.

“Daddy! It goes on forever!” Genesis calls out. He tries to drag Eve over. She plants her tiny feet.

“No Gen! Eve scared.”

“Come my daughter. Daddy will take you in.” He lifts her up. Rae takes her son's hand and Willow follows with Melody. After a rough start, all the children enjoy the water. They frolic and dive, seimming and floating with their parents help. 

“So, can we leave now?” Willow asks later, as the children sleep the exhausted sleep of water tired children.

“Yes. Do you still wish to go at on your own?” 

“Yes. Better to split up. See who we find.” They have discussed that too. Willow adores Eve but knows she is better with her daddy and Rae.

“Are you sure? We will try to get back together but..” Rae asks again. She nods. She has done as she can. Added to the future. But she wasn’t cut out to be a mamma. 

“I can’t take her away from Genesis or Mike. I know she will be well loved and raised.”

She kisses her daughter goodbye, leaving a letter for her. She slips out before they awaken. The next day, the others leave. Eve takes her mom's absence in stride. She has her Rae and daddy, her Gen and Melody. They are going on an adventure!

The boat is pulled out and inspected. The children are secured in life jackets. Lady lays happily at the bottom of the boat. They are soon off. The adventure begins anew.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I left questions. Let the reader decide if they find others. 
> 
> Thank you for all who followed this unusual story. Who left kudos, comments, and reblogged on Tumblr, who voted on Wattpad. I appreciate all of you💕💕💕💕


End file.
